Moments
by miso ramen goddess
Summary: 100 Snapshot Challenge for Gintoki/Tsukuyo, Each moment different from the last, a series of memories often disconnected, conjoined to one anthology. Prompt- Wrong/ Your happiness gives me an erection. TsuGin- PWP.
1. Safety

_**This is a 100 part drabble series in response to the (100 snapshots challenge in LJ), It's primarily dedicated To Gin/Tsukuyo**_

_**I am aware that the 100 snapshot challenge is a photography challenge, so I am just using the Prompts. Some of these drabbles take place in various AU's.**_

* * *

___** Moments**_

_****__Prompt #1:__ Safety_

__Tsukuyo had a hard time sleeping tonight. Not just tonight but all the nights of the week and week previous to that. This included her being in a much worse mood throughout the day.

And it was all that idiot perm-head's fault.

Well, it was her fault too...only slightly though, she may or may not have done a german supplex on him in the middle of the night, when he touched her inappropriately. Though at the stage of their relationship and at her "stage" in general, they have done plenty more inappropriate things to get her there.

Tsukuyo sighed dramatically, and placed a hand on her slightly protruding stomach. The baby had gotten quite restless lately, maybe it sensed the absence of it's idiot father.

It was another normal day in Yoshiwara, by normal he meant everybody cooed at her and inquired about her health every hour. The Hyakka, make sure she is in top condition and isn't taking any unnecessary stress. Shinpachi and Kagura drop by almost everyday, they bring Sadaharu along as well.

She was 5 months and 1 week along. Her hormones were out of whack and she felt angry at everything. Her breast were a danger zone, Gin however didn't seem to notice his favorite spot had become a no-no zone. So when he playfully groped her in the middle of a drunken banter session, she got quite angry and did a massive supplex on him, where his head was buried within the tatami.

She looked at him smugly, while he dragged himself up. What she didn't expect was the evident anger in his expression, she had maybe seen him in that state twice. Before she could say anything to remedy the situation, he had stepped out without telling her where he was going.

It had been another restless day and she was in no mood for anything but getting some shut eye. _if the demon spawn lets me._

__She had already changed into her loose, cream colored sleeping kimono and her hair was down, she sighed quietly and laid down on the futon, but before she could she heard the fusuma slide open, and she looked over her shoulder.

There stood the man, who had been causing her all her already over emotional, hormone raged mind, more worries. He seemed solemn.

His dead fish eyed expression staying the same, as he wordlessly passed her and laid down on his side of the futon. She stayed by the foot of the futon, staring at the opposite wall. Willing herself not to cry for some irrational reason.

Gintoki was not mad at her. Much. Well he was, but he was also mad at himself and his hangover too. The stress of fatherhood, as becoming too much for the perm headed bastar-(OI OI!)d , so in order to relax himself, he had been therapeutically drinking and gambling to release the stress.

Yeah.

Anyways back to the point at hand, Madao had invited him to congratulatory drinking round, where said man was celebrating fatherhood, with his good friend MADAO. So when he came back home buzzed, his dear sweet, Tsukky had already gone to sleep. So when he playfully groped her, he had conveniently forgotten that his favorite spot was a no-no zone. And he was promptly supplexed into the ground.

He had gotten angry, at her for supplexing him in her position. And at himself for forgetting about her litle problem, so he may have disappeared for a couple of hours.

But he did come back, after he was promptly threatened by everyone in Kabukichou.

As nervous as he was, he was twice as happy. He had without adding it always wanted his own family. So when_ his _drunk terminator had given him the news, he did the manliest thing he could do, he fainted.

He shook himself out of his musings, he needed to make things clear.

"Oi, you gonna stand there all night?" he asked in his lazy drawl.

...

He got off the futon, and walked over to where his troublesome woman was standing. She was facing away from him facing the wall, he stood behind her, going over how to approach the situation. He placed both his hands on her shoulders and turned her around, she flinched slightly at the contact, causing him to frown.

She looked so young with her hair down, and quite pretty, but he needed to do something about that gloom expression, didn't suit her. She looked up to face him.

Amethyst clashed with crimson and no words needed to be said. A cliched as it was, their relationship was based more upon touch and action than just on words. They faced the world bravely but deep down they were still children in a way.

They both had brightly, shining souls that had seen too much in too early years. Their facades slip only in the presence of one another.

_I missed you stupid..._

__When Gintoki embraced her, Tsukuyo knew for sure, that their was no other place in the universe she was safer in.


	2. Stale

_**Hello again everyone, **_

_**My first chapter was complete and utter gibberish as I know, but I must clarify that this anthology was created so I could improve myself as a writer, by actually writing on topic. I would really appreciate some reviews and stuff, if you all don't mind.**_

_**I hope to drastically improve my writing by halfway through this anthology (big dreams, i know.)**_

_**This chapter is Gin-centric and Tsukuyo-centric, not much romance here guys, sorry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not and probably never will own Gintama (gross-sobbing) all credits go to the magnificent gorilla, Sorachi Hideaki.**_

* * *

**_Moments_**

_Prompt#2__: Stale_

As a child, Gin didn't wish for much.

He wanted to take naps in his homes engawa and get by in a nice familial environment. It's a shame life never goes the way we want it too.

The amanto war had struck Edo hard, it had not only destroyed inner relations between the country but the countries relations itself. The samurai were overwhelmed, trying to defend their motherland from those pesky foreign creatures that had technology and strength far from what any human had ever seen. As overwhelmed the samurai's were, the more relentless the amanto. They had not given special consideration when it came to casualties, war is war and you cut down whatever gets in your way in the heat of battle.

Gintoki had lived a quiet and peaceful life up until the moment the small village in the countryside of Hagi was rampaged, not a single person was left alive. The Amantos, whatever they were, were ruthless, they had cut down everyone, man, woman, children...

It was as if some higher being had other plans for Gintoki, for he was the only person to have survived the incident. His eyes that shone brighter than rubies, were dimming down at everyday that he had to survive on his own. His usual bright eyes looked as if they were stale, flickering in them were no longer the warmth and purity that was in a child's gaze, but that of just plain emptiness and fear.

Tsukuyo had been very young when she was sold to Yoshiwara, she could hardly remember.

(_She remembered. Every detail of that day, the look of relief on her so-called parent's faces when they wouldn't have to feed another mouth, her own hysterical screams for them, while they merely turned around and walked away as if they din't just sell their only child. She remembered how her mother had had been adamant on getting her a new kimono, bright and feminine. Tsukuyo had also been excited about finally getting her own clothing, little did she know that the bright fuchsia kimono would only serve as a reminder for being abandoned._)

After she was brought to Yoshiwara kicking and screaming, she developed a natural hatred for the place. Not only did it cage women, but it also made them commit heinous acts that she only heard of, by eavesdropping on the conversations some of the bigger girls had with one another. Of course, she didn't understand much, but she knew enough to know that it was bad. The innocence of childhood was no longer an option for her.

Most of the women in Yoshiwara, grew weary of their "profession," the light that their eyes held would soon diminish only to never be seen again. It made Tsukuyo sick to her stomach, how all these women looked so helpless, so stale...like they don't have a reason to fight anymore or a reason to live and gave into their oppressive lifestyles and only sat their with painted smiles like those on elegant glass dolls but with eyes deader than a rotting corpse.

That's when she naively made the decision to throw away the femininity and become stronger by training under her Shishou, Jiraia.

She will not become one of them, her eyes will never be dead, she will never stop fighting, she will never become stale and helpless, she will fight for herself and only herself, she though selfishly. Until she met Hinowa.

When she was told she would meet the top courtesan of Yoshiwara, Tsukuyo suppressed the urge to snort, she would see yet another beautiful woman, whose only strength was her face and whose eyes would reflect the dimming of their soul, that was after she met Hinowa, that Tsukuyo was shocked.

That this woman, who had been sold at such a young age, whose life had practically revolved around Yoshiwara, did not have eyes that proved it. No, Hinowa's eyes burned intensely with warmth and love, and just about every other emotion Tsukuyo had long since given up on, stop believing in. The bright blue eyed woman had eyes that reflected the still existing purity of her heart and soul and suddenly Tsukuyo found herself wishing to protect that above all else.

_She wished to protect Hinowa so that one day maybe all of the other courtesans would have the same kind of fire in their eyes. _

_Gintoki never grew out of his dead expression, it was very much a part of him but it did not define who he was and it most certainly didn't mean he had given up. No, he would go on and protect everything that is within the scope of his sword because even though his eyes reflected the staleness that he had felt all his life, it did not define his pure soul._

* * *

Next Prompt- Hot

Reviews are encouraged!

Also feel free to drop me suggestions or ideas on the prompts, thanks!


	3. HotHeatWarmth

_**Hello again lovely readers!**_

_**I have received much-loved reviews by amazing readers and writers and I would like to take the moment to especially thank these wonderful reviewers:**_

_**Happyteehee**_

_**Kurasuchi**_

_**FlamingLexus**_

_**Thank you so much for reviewing it means a lot to me and I hope you continue to read my stories and spam review me!**_  
_**Also special thanks go out to people who have put my story on alert, it is much appreciated that you think these gibberish drabbles are worth reading.**_

_**I am actually having a lot of fun doing these stories and letting my imagination run free, so some of the stories sometimes will take place in AU settings and sometimes their personalities will be a bit different.**_

_**There might be some inappropriate content in this chapter, nothing too extreme. But I have warned you.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not, will not, ever own Gintama, it is property of Sorachi Hideaki only.**_

* * *

_**Moments**_

_Prompt#3:__ Hot_

It was happening again.

He was having one of those dreams, the kind that wakes him up in the middle of the night with his screwdriver aimed vertical. And it didn't help that the fan was broken (_again_) and Kagura was snoring like a steam ship and it was hot as mothereffin hell.

Well the dream and the weather. Gintoki paused for a moment to deeply think about how pathetic he must have looked and sounded. Here was a man well in his 20's with some experience, acting like a teenage boy who just stole his first gravure magazine to which he would yank himself off to for the first time.

It's not that the woman he dreamed of (he cringed inwardly thinking of what she would do to him if she finds out) was anything less in comparison to those silicone beauties. Well he was pretty sure Tsukuyo was natural...

**'Wait, what the hell?!'** began Gintoki, **'How the hell would I know if it was Tsukuyo? I didn't even see a face, just a barely covered body...**'his mind trailed off, his eyes glazing over replaying the events taken place in the dream.

**dream sequence****

_Soft lips trailed over the expanse of his jaw, trailing sensual open-mouthed kisses along it. Her lips dragged lower, not missing an inch of skin, all the way down to the collar-bone._

They were in some sort of room lined with tatami, Gintoki's lust hazed mind registered airily. The room seemed awfully familiar to him, like he had been there before, rather than it being a part of his crazy imagination. Suddenly, his mind lost all thoughts when she felt the woman who was dream molesting him, shift her weight off the futon and to his lap.

The sudden pressure in his already 'Pressured' lower region was not helping. With his head lowered and eyes closed he had no possibility of seeing her, not that he was caring.

Well he did, what if she was ugly or something, like the kind of broad that idiot hemmoroid ninja goes for. He shuddered disgustedly at the thought. Worse what if it was a guy. His eyes opened as wide as saucers, no way in hell.

Now disturbed and paranoid, he made it a personal mission to see the face of this..person!

His mind was once again clearly out of commission when he felt feather light kisses being trailed down his chest, it sent jolts of electricity straight to his spine. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her up to face him, he needed to face this beautiful dream or hideous nightmare. He opened his lazy lust hazed crimson eyes to stare straight at a censored sign indicating where her face is.

**'WHAT THE HELL?' WHAT KIND OF A WET DREAM IS THIS?!'** Gintoki demanded in his mind to no one in particular. **'WHY WOULD ANYBODY HAVE THEIR FACE BLURRED OUT AND *CENSORED* BEING WRITTEN ACROSS IT?'**

More annoyed than disturbed, he sat down properly and squinted his eyes to try to see through said "censorship." Was the girl ugly? he definitely knew it was a girl, besides the face, the entire body was clear. And the body was clearly a piece of art, soft supple curves, creamy skin and an adequate breast size.

She was clearly every man's wet dream, body wise. Now if only he could see the face...She pressed her lips to his and he pushed her down to the futon, she kissed him with full force that Gintoki fully returned. Their tongue battle only lasted for so long until the need for oxygen became too heavy, he pulled his face away a short distance, his body trapping hers between himself and the futon, his hands on either sides of her head.

His eyes opened to lock gazes with a pair of mischievous amethyst. He knew exactly who it was, that he was dreaming of, one of the only women who could excite him to this point and hold her own against him. A pretty heart-shaped face, framed with wispy straight blonde hair and a pair of amethyst eyes that he would recognize instantly.

This revelation changed everything to him. He had been...avoiding the situation of having to face his impending doo-feelings for the one and only Shinigami Tayuu. For one, he didn't even know if the feelings were mutual.

Sure, Hinowa had jokingly hinted of such but he merely brushed it off as light teasing from the older woman. And then there was always the fact of her 'tsundere-ness' when such feelings were brought into question. All in all, he never gave it much thought because women were troublesome and any feelings other than sleepy and hungry were foreign to him.

He looked intently at the woman underneath him and threw all caution to the wind, this was just a dream after all, and it wasn't like she didn't want him too, judging by how she initiated this situation. She made him feel things, he felt were much better staying buried, and he for the moment had written the heat he felt in his groin off as lust and purposely denied the warmth that he felt in his chest when she gave him that one warm smile, she had only given him once, when they were looking for the courtesan Suzuran.

So he succumbed to his inner lust (f_eelings_) and did things, that can't be mentioned in a T rated, poorly written fanfiction.

As he slipped out of his thoughts, he deeply considered the ceiling and cursed himself for never taking that free air conditioner that he was offered very long ago. His mind wandered in dangerous territory, _like if her skin would really feel that soft? _

_Was her neck really that sensitive?_

_Would her face contort to that expression of rapture if what happened in his dream were to ever happen in life? _

_did her heart feel the warmth when he was close to her?_

_did she feel as safe with him as he did with her..._

__He snapped out of his thoughts, clearly his stupid brain was thinking of useless things again. He glanced at the justaway watch next to his futon, as it read '2:34' He settled for a cold shower in the bathroom, to get rid of the annoying thoughts and reminder of his dream.

Little did he know, somewhere far from Kabukichou, a young woman with deep amethyst eyes and wispy blonde hair, laid awake wondering the very same things.

* * *

_**Next Prompt: Touch**  
_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, lovely readers!**_

_**Reviews are encouraged, yes I am looking at you too anons.**_


	4. Touch

_**Welcome again Readers, here is yet another update today, I just have a lot of plot bunnies for these wonderful prompts. I hope you guys are enjoying reading these as much as I am writing them because I have to admit I am having a lot of fun!**_

_**This one takes place in a Modern AU, something different from the earlier 3 stories.**_

_**Depending on what kind of reaction I get from this particular story, I might continue this with a second part.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama.**_

* * *

___**Moments**_

_****__Prompt #4__: _Touch

Life was odd.

One moment, you're bored out of your mind because your life is so mundane and pointless that you are doing anything and everything possible to find something to do just to make things a little interesting. Then, before you know it your life is thrust into a dramatic disaster all soap operas are about and just when you think life is about to give you a break, an even bigger plot twist revealed.

Tsukuyo was an average 21-year-old.

She attended classes at Edo University during the day and worked part-time at a renowned café just off campus, she attended classes 3 days per week and worked 4 days, most usually getting Friday and the weekend off to do idle things and spend some time with family.

Her family consisted of her older sister, Hinowa and 8-year-old nephew Seita. Though she never showed it, she cared for both very much and felt guilty sometimes not being able to spend time with them for school and other reasons.

Tsukuyo jolted awake at the sound of her alarm, she quickly snatched up her phone and shut off the alarm system before it woke the entire neighborhood. She flipped the covers off of herself and walked in a sluggish pace to the bathroom which was thankfully empty. She placed her phone to the right of the sink after checking the time and the date.

It was a Thursday which meant she would only have 2 classes today and worked a shorter shift at the café. Happy with the sudden realization, she took a quick shower and did her bathroom duties in record time and made it to the kitchen, where she saw Hinowa trying to coax a grumpy Seita into finishing his breakfast.

"But mooooom, I don't waaaannaaaa..." whined Seita, while staring at his bowl of oatmeal with distaste. It was common knowledge in the household that Seita hated oatmeal, when and where his hatred for the delicious and nutritional food started no one really knows. According to Hinowa, it had a lot to do with this one babysitter he had, who told him to try it with mayonnaise, the boy naïvely did just that and the rest was a long story that included food poisoning and firing of aforementioned babysitter.

Tsukuyo shuddered outwardly at the image of Seita throwing up _everywhere, _that's a memory she honestly never wanted to relive, so they opted to never buying Mayonnaise ever again. Much to Seita's Dismay, they still bought oatmeal.

"Seita-kun, I made it just the way you like it with milk and honey." Hinowa gently told him, hoping for the boy to cave and just eat the damn thing. Seita didn't budge, he crossed his arms across his chest and looked the other way pouting. Hinowa frowned, so she'll have to use_ that_ trick again...

"Ano...Seita-kun, it's okay I guess I will just have to cook you something else again... and here I woke up so early so I could cook you something nice and have some extra time to talk with you before you have to go to school, but I guess I will just have to cook you something new..." she trailed off, looking at the table with a sad expression, before standing to get up.

Seita's quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her and looked at her with a kicked puppy expression. "Don't mom, I will eat it. I am sorry I was being such a brat." With that said, Seita quickly shoveled the oatmeal down his throat and demanding seconds afterwards. Tsukuyo could only watch in surprise, she to this day, could not get him to eat oatmeal ever since that incident and here he was eating away like he was in a sweet buffet.

Hinowa looked triumphant as she smiled up at Tsukuyo gesturing her to sit down, while she prepared a bowl for her. Tsukuyo sat down next to Seita in the 4 person dining table, and dug into her own bowl with slightly less vigor than that of Seita.

After breakfast, the three of them walked to Seita's school. It was his first day of third grade, unlike most kids who would be nervous about their first day, the boy excited chatted away to his mother about all the cool things fight moves he was gonna show his new friends.

Arriving at Seita's school, Tsukuyo waved a goodbye to her sister and nephew as she continued walking to the bus stop. It was only a short distance away from the school which made it convenient for her to pick Seita up when her sister had an emergency at work. While waiting for her bus, she listened to music and looked over her notes to kill the time.

Soon enough the bus arrived, it was slightly packed due to it being rush hour, but Tsukuyo managed to find a private place to stand as all the seats were unavailable. Since she had no music to listen to, she opted to study her notes, her professor had hinted that they might be getting a quiz today and Tsukuyo was a stickler for maintaining the perfect grades and she took great notes, so a few glances at the notes before getting to class would do the job for her.

Suddenly the bus came to a halt, and a stream of people had entered making the bus ever more crowded than before. Tsukuyo looked up from her notes and shuffled out-of-the-way for one reason only, to give them room so they don't end up 'accidentally' touching her. As it was rush hour and a crowded bus, most men take their chances at grabbing young flesh as they are given the opportunity, much to her disgust.

She was standing all the way at the end of the bus, where the exit door was and unfortunately for her that's where the crowd of people chose to go. She quickly put away her notes, in her duffle purse, as she had no chance of getting any last-minute studying done. She was being sandwiched by a teenage girl in a sailor fuku and ridiculous spiral glasses and a teenage boy who had less ridiculous glasses. The boy out of politeness tried to give her as much space as possible all the while not speaking to anyone over her. The girl however seemed to not be bothered by her situation, as she took out a red box and taking out a dark green strip of something, which she quickly placed in her mouth, all the while talking boisterously to the glasses wearing boy whose name was Shinpachi. She only wished she could reach her destination quicker.

During the next few stops, the bus got a little emptier much to Tsukuyo's relief. The glasses duo sat down quickly in the seats they found and left Tsukuyo with much more room which she happily used as getting more studying done. A few more stops had gone by and the bus was slightly full again, but not as much as last time. Tsukuyo didn't even notice that there was someone around her until the bus sharply halted, and she was caught off guard almost falling back only for her wrist to be caught by some guy, who was unknowingly to her had held the same pole as her for the past five minutes.

Hew eyes widened in surprise as she felt slim fingers wrap around both her wrist to steady her. She looks up at her savior only wishing she hadn't, the guy was hot. He had wind tousled silver hair, that curled slightly at the ends and a pair of sharp wine colored eyes that looked bored for some reason, he was in a white button up shirt, dark pants and white blazer and he was most likely a head taller than she was, and she was tall for a girl.

"You okay?" asked sex-on-legs, looking at her boredly.

Tsukuyo only nodded, all the while pulling her hands from his grip. He let go in what seemed like reluctance, his fingers uncurling and slipping away from her wrist in almost slow motion, as if he was trying to prolong the informal hand-holding (_well wrist-holding really_). It must have been her imagination, but just that one brief touch had caused her to freeze up and send small jolts of electricity shooting through her. She had been touched before by people, guys even but nothing ever felt like _that. _It was innocent and insignificant, so why was she still thinking about it like some love-sick teenager?

She didn't realize that she was staring at him, only when he snapped his fingers in front of her face did she realize. Suddenly embarrassed, Tsukuyo tried to quickly walk past him to get to the front of her bus. She however didn't realize that she had dropped her spiral notebook full of notes. As the man tried to reach for Tsukuyo, who was clearly trying to walk a marathon in a medium-sized bus, said transportation once again made a sharp break which caused Tsukuyo to turn around to hold something and the man to also reach for something to hold.

Unlucky for them, Tsukuyo got to hold nothing yet somehow managed to not fall but the man was able to grab one full and rounded globe sized appendage attached to Tsukuyo's body.

Suddenly, everything got quiet.

The teenagers stopped having their conversations, the old people turned their gaze from out the window to the center of the bus and even the bored businessmen/women looked up from their smart phones in shock. Standing right there in the middle of the bus was a man who openly groped a woman in a non crowded area in a very indiscreet way. Tsukuyo went from being surprised to really, really angry and the man looked like he was staring death right in the face.

Hasegawa 'Madao' Taizou was having a good day, he believed he was going to get a raise as his boss had told him yesterday that he wanted to speak with him about something private, his lovely wife looked more beautiful than the day he met her and he even found yen on the street. So when his bus came, he couldn't help but wonder why a pretty blonde woman, clearly red in the face stalked past him angrily muttering about 'perverts with wandering hands'

And he was even more confused when he found a man in the middle of the bus with his head buried in the floor, while the other passengers looked a mix of mortified and amused.

He brushed it off as some freak event, because oh well, at least he was going to have a great day.

* * *

_**So guys, what do you think? PM or review your thoughts!**_

_**I was trying something new and thought 'why not something set in the modern universe?' and that's how this came about.**_

_**As always, reviews are very much appreciated!**_

_**Next Prompt: Forever**_

_**Until next time sexy readers and even sexier reviewers! ;)**_


	5. Forever

_**Hello once again! So much more love and reviews from you guys I think I might actually cry lol, but in all seriousness I am really happy you guys liked my AU one-shot, I enjoyed writing it because it was in a modern setting, and in all honesty that's one setting I haven't seen a GinTsu story being taken place in.**_

_**And because of the demands, I will follow-up the AU one with continuations. Thanks to the love from my reviewers:**_

_**Tsukuyo-Ka**_

_**Hera**_

_**Kurasuchi**_

**_ .xx_**

_**Happyteehee**_

_**and special thanks to Hera, your head canon has multiplied the plot bunnies I have in my head.**_

_**This chapter is all mindless fluff and all, so if you aren't the fluffy type, please avoid.**_

_**Disclaimer: I will never be cool enough to own Gintama.**_

* * *

_** Moments**_

_Prompt#5: Forever_

_Poke. Poke. Poke_

Gintoki flinched slightly at the continuous jabs attacking his back, he decided he would ignore it and go back to his sweet, sweet dreams of full nights rest and no wailing demons.

**PokePokePokePokePokePokePo-**

He caught the small wrist that was behind him, and wrenched around to take a look at what was happening.

Startled amethyst eyes that he secretly loves so much clashed with his russet ones.

"What do you think you are doing, kono yarou?" Gin asked, resting his head on one arm and giving the small boy in front of him an annoyed stare. Said boy only grinned and tackled his father to the bed.

"Oi go bother your mother, daddy's getting some sleep." He said wrestling himself out of his 6-year-old son's hold.

"Momma's out on a patrol, and she said to wake you up!" Dai said pouting, trying to hold his father down but eventually he was overpowered by said man.

"What, already? It's only noon" Gin said, staring at the alarm clock by his futon annoyedly. "Momma takes 3 watches, one when she wakes up at 6, the second ones at noon and the last ones at 6 in the evening." Dai answered quite proud at himself for memorizing his mothers patrolling schedule.

Gin could only stare at his son in incredulity, 6 years old and already a momma's boy. Out of all the hyakka's Tsukuyo had under her orders, this particular one sitting in front of him was the most dangerous.

For one, he knew the exact schedules of both parents, especially his fathers. Gin couldn't go anywhere near a pachinko parlour or bar without having this demon ratting him out to Tsukuyo. Secondly for a 6-year-old, he had the information network, he suspected it was Zura's doings.

Ever since Dai had been born and Gintoki had begrudgingly told his childhood friend, the man in question was incredibly thrilled. Prattling on and on about how he would teach Dai the way of the samurai and eat healthful things like soba. Impressively enough, the jackass must have also taught his son how to set up his own spy network, which was scary to say the least.

'Then again,' Gintoki wondered in his mind 'the kid is quite cute, not to mention his charming personality and appetite, all of which he gets from me.'

It was true, Dai at 6 years old, looked exactly like a miniature Gin. From the tousled silver perm to the always bored expression, however his eyes were the only thing he inherited from his mother it seemed.

Gin was out of his thoughts by an agitated Dai who was shaking his shoulders, "Are you waking up or what? It's 12, and I demand my dosage of sugar for the day."

Ah, of course his nazi of a wife, had made it a household rule for both father and son. The rule being that both can only have 1 dosage of sugar per day, least to say a lot of tantrums and tears were shed that day, by Gintoki mostly.

So father and son, in their only moments of conspiring together, have found a way of making that one dosage per day to 3, courtesy of Dai remembering his mothers patrolling schedule and Gintoki smuggling sweets in and out of the house. It was a start of a wonderful system which has not failed yet, something Gintoki took as a 'go signal' from a higher being.

Gintoki carried the boy all the way to the kitchen and gathered ingredients to make his special five-tier strawberry parfait, much to Dai's delight.

Dai watched his father with admiration and happiness, it was sad that his mother wouldn't be able to join them but she brought it on herself, she should have never made the sweets ban in the house, she knew how cranky, irritable and overall not nice they got, so in his 6-year-old reasoning, his mother had brought it on herself.

Within half an hour, Gintoki had finished making the two parfaits and was putting the finishing touches on them, that was when the fusuma door had slid open. Both father and son froze like deer caught in headlights, neither daring to look towards the door.

Tsukuyo had stepped into the house after leaving her boots outside. The sight in front of her amused her greatly, there, in front of her, was the two most precious peoples in her life, staring at her like they had committed some sort of crime.

Judging from the mess on the table and the two delicious looking homemade parfaits in front of her, they seemed to have committed some sort of crime. Tsukuyo only looked at the two of them pointedly, her eyes boring into theirs as if daring them to try defend themselves.

Gintoki sputtered out random excuses, while Dai seemed to have taken the defense and pinned all the blame on his father. Gintoki glared at his son, but brought his gaze up to meet his angry wife's, who had her hand on Dai's little shoulder.

Tsukuyo picked Dai up and walked towards Gintoki, who instinctively closed his eyes and brought his arms up to fend off Tsukuyo's attacks. Only surprised by the words uttered by her.

"You only made two." She said it more as a statement, then as a question.

Gintoki opened his eyes and put his arms down, looking at her in confusion. Tsukuyo rolled her eyes and gestured at the two parfaits on the table top, "you only made two."

Gintoki scratched the back of his head. "I was hoping you would be out while we ate." he said sheepishly.

Tsukuyo only glared at his statement, "So I am not pleasant company to eat with?" she asked icily.

"Oi that's not what I meant!" Gintoki said annoyed, "The kid and I eat sweets when you aren't here, that's all."

Something registered in Tsukuyo's mind then. So they waited until she was out of the house and on patrol, to eat their precious sweets, she was beginning to wonder why they stopped complaining about the lack of sugar in the house, now it all made sense.

Dai, hearing his father's admitting words, looked at him incredulously "You told her?" he screeched. Gintoki looked down at his angry son, "Oi, I had no other choice, you ran with your tail between your legs and pinned all the blame on me! I thought we were supposed to be a team here!" He shouted at his son.

Dai looked put out by his father's point, he was telling the truth, but no one could blame Dai, his mommy was quite scary even his father was very afraid of her and he has heard stories of how many alien's Gintoki had fought, including Kagura-nee's brother.

Tsukuyo turned to the pristine white box that she had placed on the counter top once she had arrived and said in a smug voice, "Well, since you two have your parfaits and made none for me, I am sure you won't mind me eating this all by myself."

She opened the box to show a very delicious looking strawberry short-cake. Gintoki and Dai looked agape at the dessert presented in front of them and immediately huddled together to decide how to coerce Tsukuyo into sharing.

"_How about we give her both parfaits in exchange for the cake?" Dai suggested, looking at his father._

_"Nah, wouldn't work, who would want that crap if they have that?" he pointed to the short-cake._

_Dai thought for a minute, until he looked back at his dead "Well I can't think of anything else, I am just gonna promise her a foot rub and beg."_

_Gintoki only looked at him deadpanned. "Oi, Is this what Zura's been teaching you? How to run away and kiss the enemy's ass?" Gin asked outragedly._

_"No it's called tactical retreat, especially when the enemy is your own mother who has delicious desserts." Dai deadpanned right back._

__Gintoki watched from a distance as, both mother and son shared their dessert while he stared at his homemade parfait in disdain. Dai's original plan of begging and foot rub didn't work, so he brought out the big guns, the infamous puppy dog face, something he probably learned from Sadaharu or something.

He looked out the engawa with a soft expression, life was finally peaceful. He got what he never thought he would get, a family. Granted, he got one as soon as he started the Yorozuya, but he liked that it expanded, will expand more in the future. As for now, he was content with what he had, he glanced back at the chabudai, where his mirror image sat, shoveling cake into his mouth like his life depended on it. He let a small smile touch his lips.

He was glad that Dai could live a carefree life, the kind he wasn't able to live when he was the same age. Gintoki's childhood had been filled with blood and tragedy, he had to defend himself from amantos and pick up a real katana, when kid's at that age only picked up their first practice sword. He was thankful that he could protect Dai and his innocence, give him the life, he never had the chance of living.

He snapped out of his reverie, when a small plate was in front of him by Tsukuyo. He looked at her, then back at the cake, and quirked a questioning brow at her. She merely rolled her eyes and practically shoved the plate in his hand. She turned to go, only to be stopped by a hand clasping her own.

She looked back at Gintoki, who only moved from his earlier spot on the engawa to give room for her, who graciously seated herself next to him. The two sitting next to each other in comfortable silence.

As the years went by, their relationship only got stronger, despite her violent tendencies and Gintoki..well being himself.

_And it will only get stronger as years go by..._

__Tsukuyo looked at the man in question and smiled to herself, they have come a long way, of course there had been fights and misunderstandings, but they stuck it out and work through it, even when they didn't, it seemed the universe just wanted them together.

Gintoki, in his somber mood asked her quietly, "Are...are you..happy?"

Tsukuyo only gave him a blank stare, that melted into a soft expression when she saw how serious he was, Tsukuyo closed the gap between them and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Gintoki deepened the kiss and brought her closer. After a few minutes of exchanging kisses, they broke apart and relaxed. Tsukuyo rested her head on his shoulder and broke the silence "I never thought I would ever have this.."

Gintoki looked down at her, "Have what?"

"My own family..I mean I have always had Hinowa, Seita and the Hyakka..but I mean a real family like what we have." She said, blushing slightly.

Gintoki smiled, "Me neither."

"So, I am happy." She said, looking at him with soft eyes, Gintoki was taken aback by her demeanor, of course he had seen her like this, and of course he subconsciously knew that she was happy, but he just really wanted to hear it from her. It was eating away at him a little, not exactly knowing how she felt. Because he wanted this happiness to last forever, what he had now, this sense of inner peace to never go away.

These people made him happy, the two people especially and he desperately wanted to know her feelings.

"A few years ago, if anyone would have told me that I would become a mother and wife, I would have thrown kunai's at their faces." Tsukuyo said with a hint of amusement. Gintoki looked slightly horrified.

"But now...I wouldn't want anything else, no matter what." She said, while taking a drag out of her kiseru.

Gintoki felt as if a huge burden had been lifted from him and he brought her closer to him.

He hoped that this would last a lifetime.

_and it did._

* * *

**_I totally ruined this chapter OTL..._**

**_Originally I had something else planned entirely but I just couldn't resist using this situation, but I believe I royally screwed it up._**

**_Well anyways, leave a review or a PM if you would like and I will promptly get back to you :)_**

**_Next Prompt: Bold_**


	6. Bold

_**OMG, I know huuuuge break but I am back!**_

_**How is everyone? **_

_**I haven't been well lately so that explains the long hiatus, I also had a slight case of writer's block and such but like I said in my other story, I am not giving up on this! **_

_**Anyways this is an attempt at fail smut, so um, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: GINTAMA IS COMING BACK IN A WEEK! So excited :) and I don't not own it, just these headcanons I have.**_

* * *

_** Moments**_

_Prompt#6:__ Bold_

"Gintoki..." began Tsukuyo unsure, her breathing had finally calmed down from the ragged pants earlier. She looked up at him with unsure eyes, never had he seen her like it before.

Full of uncertainty and so full of love also, he had to admit he felt a sense of pride at the thought of her looking at him in such a way, of course he has his harem of incredibly tsundere women (something that's treated as a joke on the outside, but he can feel the drop in temperature with Otae and Sachan in the room sometimes.)

But never in his life had he felt this way about another woman before. He had at first treated his nocturnal ero-fantasies as a phase, it would pass, he assumed, only it didn't.

Every second of every minute it stayed on his mind. Not exactly conscious but still lingering on the edges and seeping into his daily thoughts of, 'should I have that other parfait?' to 'that pain in my abdomen, what is it?' etc.,

But thoughts and other day dreams of her would seep in, until that's all he was thinking about and at moments, it would also start to 'show' much to his embarrassment.

To put it simply, he was frustrated in matters beyond himself. So when one day, he nonchalantly and inconspicuously 'dropped' by at Yoshiwara to 'check' on things, Hinowa informed him of Tsukuyo's odd behavior.

At the sound of her name, his heart started going all 'doki-doki' and all those gay shits shoujo manga's ramble on about, he started to believe he was having a heart attack. After acquiring necessary 'information' about his job, he went over to the troublesome woman's house, which was in a nice and quiet part of the still fledgling town.

Upon arriving to her house, he stood directly outside the fusuma door, calculating his chances of not finding her home and running back to Kabuki-chou with his tail tucked between his legs, but the inner 'Joui' in him didn't let that happen, as in the next moment, the door had slid open to show the object of his many, many fascinations.

Awkwardly, he greeted her and she, just as awkwardly invited him in. It was around six in the evening and she looked like she was on her smoke break on the engawa. As they sat by the open fusuma door, nursing cups of tea, Gintoki's mind much to his horror, began to process many lewd thoughts about this situation, now not only was this suicide, should she find out about how nicely he thought her kimono fitted her, but he was also coming up with incredibly feminine prose for her looks.

Her eyes, he noticed weren't just boring old purple. They were a mix of blue and lavender, with a misty silver sheen in them. If he could think of the perfect color, he would say a light violet to a soft periwinkle, and they were so nicely framed by sets of full, dark wheat colored lashes, that curled cutely at the end.

Horrified by that entire paragraph and he wondered if he was really turning into Paako and loosing himself as Gintoki. After a much uncomfortable silence, Tsukuyo, in her deadpanned tone asked him what he was doing there.

Gintoki gathered his thoughts, processed them and then procured words that were very wrong to the situation; "The fitting of the kimono is very nice." Only several moments after he had realized what he said, did he also realize that blood was trickling down his forehead and that she was actually blushing and stammering, calling him stupid and such.

But then realization dawned on him, she had only hit him with one real, albeit dull bladed kunai, along with several other suction tipped ones. As he pulled them off, he looked at her confusedly, he had made a deliberate pass on her that even on his level would have required some ass beating, but she let him off.

After a few awkward stare offs and lots of blushing, and other things adults who have too much sexual tension do not do, Tsukuyo did something different.

Call her bold maybe, but she had crawled over from her spot on the seat cushion and settling herself in front of him, back facing the engawa.

(He had sat close to the exit, if things didn't turn out too well.)

She looked at him with an intensity he hadn't seen on her before, but also an uncertainty he has had seen on her before.

She was going to make the first move, in this awkward semblance of a relationship, she was going to be the bold one. She twisted her body halfway, closing the fusuma door with one hand, Gintoki gulped, either he was going to get lucky or he was going to wind up being dead. In Yoshiwara. The place he was the savior of.

Tsukuyo leaned forward with a rigidness that wasn't lost on him, she was doing something she had never done before, and she shyly placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Gintoki's mind had frozen up when he was starting to understand wheere this was going, his widened eyes, slowly turned back to normal size as he responded to the kiss in a patient way.

He didn't want to exactly scare her off himself, he was trembling with excitement but also dying from the anxiety as this kiss would make sure the rest of the way from where they were.

Tsukuyo broke the kiss first and pulled back just enough to look into his eyes, they weren't exactly dead fish eye category anymore as far as she could tell. There was tenseness to them that could only be seen by someone who was desperately trying to find the answers to the same questions her heart was searching for.

Perhaps she wasn't the most feminine girl he had known or the cutest or the boldest, those categories belonged to Otae Shimura, Kagura and Sarutobi Ayame respectively. But she still wanted to try, of course it was clumsy but it wasn't half-hearted, she would be willing to find the answers but only if he felt the same also.

She shook her head trying to clear all unnecessary thoughts from it, thinking would do no good. When it came to Gintoki Sakata, Tsukuyo never remained the same, he was an idiotic moron (redundancy) who was a madao even though he was still in his twenties, and she decided she wouldn't want anyone else in the world.

With more courage this time, she cupped his face with both hands and placed another kiss to his lips, this time there was less hesitation and more tongue.

The torrid exchange of kisses continued as Gintoki brought her up from the floor to sit on his lap, her lags straddling apart and he kimono skirt riding up high to her waist.

He wound both arms around her waist as he wrapped both her arms around his neck, all the while still concentrated on the dueling of their tongues, Tsukuyo slipped one arm down his chest to where his belt/sash was and began untying it, as he worked both his hands to getting rid of the obi and obidome keeping her kimono in place.

As they threw both restraining garments aside, Tsukuyo shifted in his lap and accidentally rubbed up against a very sensitive part of his body. Gintoki let out a quiet hiss, Tsukuyo decided she liked the sound very much, so she continued grinding down to the lump beneath the layers of clothes.

Gintoki felt as if he wanted to burst, why hadn't he done this sooner, he wondered. He brought his hands up her sides to the top of her shoulders, his left hand slid down her right arm, taking with him the arm warmer she wore and tossing it aside as he trailed kisses across her collar-bone. Tsukuyo shivered, but eventually got the point, as she stopped her ministrations for a moment to lower her own kimono sleeves down her arm, exposing the vast expanses of creamy skin.

Gintoki groaned from the lack of friction, as he thrusted up, and placed wet kisses all over her neck. Tsukuyo gave a slight moan to his ministrations as she removed his white yukata and proceeded to unzip his black shirt, for her things were moving too slow. Gintoki laid down on the wooden floor, leaving Tsukuyo straddling his abdomen. She seemed startled by his actions.

"What..what are you doing?" she asked, in slight panic, she wasn't in the least bit experienced on this.

Gintoki gave her a lazy smile, "I wanna see what you can do, I think I've done enough on my part." Tsukuyo narrowed her eyes at him, but then smirked, she will get him back good for this.

Gintoki raised am eye brow at her smirk but decided to let it go, it had been a while since he teased her, and just because the situation is tense doesn't mean he shouldn't.

Of course the tension died down, since this had started, somehow he felt more at ease about this now. Tsukuyo leaned down to press another kiss on his lips, soon turning it to an open-mouthed kiss, as if she were trying to devour him, and he soon felt like an idiot for laying down in the first place.

She broke the kiss when the need for oxygen was becoming too much, and looked at him as if she were searching for something in his expression, Gintoki stared back at her, in a lust haze. She trailed kisses down his chest, slowly nipping here and there, all the way down to his abdomen, right above his belt. Gintoki, propping himself up on both elbows, only stared at her, as if to challenge her into continuing what she was doing. Tsukuyo gave him a downright sinful smile, before slowly undoing the belt, taking her sweet time.

Gintoki could only hiss and groan at the many times her hands would brush by the offending place on 'accident.' After what seemed like hours, Tsukuyo finally undid the belt and pulled his pants and boxers down, revealing a stiff member. Without so much a look at him, she continued her onslaught of kisses to his lower abdomen, dangerously close to the spot Gintoki wanted, but not quite there, she stopped short just above the lowest point before pressing her lips there and dragging it in a feather light way, causing Gin to hiss loudly and grip the back of her head.

She pressed her tongue to the tip of his member, which caused Gin to mutter out curses and push her head down further, causing the girl to almost gag. He knew he wouldn't last like this, if it kept going, so as any self-respecting man, who was trying to salvage the last of his dignity, he sat up and brought her face in for another searing kiss that left both their insides burning.

As they pulled apart, Tsukuyo gave him a saucy smirk, "Gonna do some work now?" Gintoki trailed his hand down to the slit of her kimono, until it disappeared completely, his hand trailed along her rear until it stopped at its destination at the apex of her thighs, in a torturous motion, his fingertips ghosted over her clit, the action caused her entire body to give out an involuntary shudder. He trailed his fingertips over the very wet spot once again, before she sat up and away from him, regaining her breath.

Gintoki used her distraction, to pull her close and onto his lap once again, her knees on either side of him and her arms around his shoulder. He looked at her tenderly, while playing with a bra strap, "Tsukky, if we go through with this...nothing," he paused for a moment, "nothing will be the same again."

She looked up at him as if he were the stupidest creature on the planet, "I know that, idiot, I know the risks for this as well as the consequences, but I don't care." Her words startled him, "I think it's safe to say that I want this more than anything." she said with a soft smile.

Her expression soon changed to that of a thoughtful one, she played with the curls of his hair, to ease the tension he guessed, she looked at him and just as quickly looked away "what, what do you want?" she asked him in a quiet voice, as she continued to run her fingertips through the columns of his hair. The action itself was distracting him, it was soothing but at the same time lit a fire deep within him. He struggled to keep his eyes open, and didn't gratify her question with an answer.

Tsukuyo was startled as he picked her up by her waist, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and held a firm grip on his shoulder, all the while looking at him uncertainly. Maybe he was going to drop her off in her room and go home, she mused, the thought itself felt like a stab of white-hot pain on her side.

She was startled out of her depressing thoughts as he pressed her up against a wall, at least it felt like a wall to her, she looked at him with a confused expression. He only looked at her in an unsettling way before his face broke into a cocky smirk, "I want the shinigami tayuu of Yoshiwara, that's all."

Her face softened before her lips broke into half-smile, "you think you can handle her? I heard she is a monster."

Gintoki smiled, "only when she is drunk," he said before sliding the door to her room open.

He broke out of his post coital thoughts from his name being called, he looked down at the blonde woman on his chest, peering up at him with periwinkle eyes.

'That word again,' Gintoki thought while shuddering.

She whispered something in his ears and he looked at her in disbelief, "Again?" he asked, his tone carrying a weary note.

She only pouted when he ignored her and closed his eyes, interlocking both his hands in the back of his head. She smirked evilly before straddling his waist and laid on top of him, tip of their nose connecting. If he was aware of the very naked female on top of him, he sure wasn't showing it.

"Guess I'll have to top again?" she spoke into his lips.

Gintoki's eyes flew open and switched their positions quickly, he looked down to see her beaming up at him, he had to wonder out of the two of them, who actually was the bigger pervert?

''More, more, more." she whispered into his ear, Gintoki groaned inaudibly as she thrust up.

It was gonna be a looong night.

* * *

_**Alright so here is my first rated M chapter, i felt as I owed you guys a treat from not updating for so long, and it's been a while since I wrote smut so yeah, not the best of my works, but fear not this is only the beginning. **_

_**Please PM me your thoughts, plot bunnies, ideas, head canons or requests, I will try to get back to you as soon as I can!**_

_**And of course, please please leave a review!**_

_**Next prompt: Muse**_


	7. Muse

_**Hey, How has everyone been?**_

_**I have been MIA lately due to life problem that no one wants to hear about, but I am back and I shall make double the efforts on updates and such.**_

_**How do you all like the new Gintama season? The Kintama arc was so touching and awesome, but I can't help but look forward to the Ikoku Kisei Arc, especially after reading Truth by Kurasuchi.**_

_**Thank you so much for the new follows and of course my very faithful reviewers, You guys are the reason why i update really, so thank you, anon readers included!**_

**_Standard disclaimers apply._**

**_BEWARE OF FLUFF OVERLOAD AND THE BREAKING OF FOURTH WALL!_**

* * *

**_Muse_**

_Prompt #7:_Muse

It was one of those nights in Yoshiwara, when the moon was full and bright, the crowds of people thinning out to only a handful of people roaming the streets. It had been a year or so since Yoshiwara was liberated, and saved once again by its saviors from the web of Jiraia, the town was well on its way to becoming just like any other community of idiots, in Gintoki's opinion.

Just like most of the evenings in the past couple of days, he trudged past all the still lit up shops and other pleasure sights, to get to his destination at Hinoya's.

It had happened suddenly a couple of weeks back, that he, in a matter of chance ran into Yoshiwara's guardian, Tsukuyo. After a few well paced banters and well placed kunais, the two of them settled down at an engawa of an unused room.

It wasn't much to talk about and even less to dwell on, but Gintoki was starting to like to come to Yoshiwara, just for the company of its infamous Shinigami Tayuu, not that he would admit to fact to anyone, much less the person in question. It was the same routine each time, they would meet, sometimes unexpectedly, though there was a chance he was already drunk by then, and settle down on an unused engawa and just gaze at the sky. Of course, they would have stimulating conversations, to fill in the awkward silences, but lately, words didn't need not be exchanged.

It was strange and cliche, like the author of the fic is running out of ideas at keeping the reader's happy, but lately he had come to Yoshiwara, not to abuse his free coupons or status as its savior and drink until he was lying on the floor in a pool of his own vomit, but only to spend a few precious moments with Tsukuyo. He had a secret fondness towards her ever since they met, not that he would admit it, but he rather enjoyed her company over most of the other idiots of Edo, not that she wasn't one.

Gintoki walked to the far end of the district, searching for any trace of her, 'strange,' he thought, 'usually she is around here somewhere, probably beating up some thug in an alleyway or something.' He was about to walk past another house, when he saw her seated in a far corner of an unlit house, smoking her pipe, and looking almost ethereal with the moonlit glow.

'Ughhh, this stupid author is making me out as some pathetically, poetic love-sick sap!' Gintoki thought, agitated. 'At this rate, we are gonna start loosing reviewers and followers.'

"Eh, Y-yo," he tried to say coolly, 'Since when the hell do I stutter? The author is ruining everything!'

Tsukuyo looked at him with a half-smile and gestured to sit down in the engawa, Gintoki climbed up the steps and sat at her right, the moon was spectacular to say the least, Yoshiwara seemed to always have the best view. Though the view from his office was quite nice, but here it was less confining, not to mention the company was nice too.

It was nice to get away from those kid's antics, there were days that he found them too loud and bright, but that might only be from the massive hangovers he got. He hadn't really drank at all this week, because drinking and Tsukky were leisures he enjoyed seprately.

'Well doesn't that sound dirty? Enjoying Tsukky, huh?' rang a thought inside his head.

'Shut up self, I am mad at you for appearing retardedly poetic lately.'

'Well you are enjoying it, cherry boy.'

'C-Cherry boy?! What the hell, I totally get some? Well not as much as I used to, but I still get some!'

'Since when? We are the same person?'

'Since a couple of months ago with the woman sitting next to us!'

He might have twitched hard enough to shake up the woman next to him, Tsukuyo's eyes darted from the sky to his, as she brought up a hand to run over his feathery hair.

"You seem awfully quiet today?" she murmured, balancing her pipe between her lips and eyeing him worriedly.

Gintoki leaned into her touch while releasing a contented sigh, "It's nothing, just tired."

He lowered his head on her lap, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of her fingers running through his hair until she stopped.

His eyes snapped open and he looked up at her confused, she shook her head, she seemed nervous or some reason. Gintoki groaned inwardly, here goes women and their deep emotional turmoils, he sat up and looked at her expectantly, "What is it, Tsukky?"

Funny, he had never thought himself as a pet name type of person, but it just stuck, he mused. Besides, everyone else seems to call her that, she looked down to the wood floors and back up at him, then gently drifting her gaze back down.

The tenseness was getting to him too now, he was becoming antsy and paranoid, "We don't have all night you know?" he tried to tease, though his laugh came out more as a noise suited for dry heaving.

She let out a soft sigh, steeling her shaking resolve, she had once told him a long time ago, that he shook up her resolve, at the moment they were in undisputed amount of danger and death was imminent so he let it go as a woman's last-minute psychosis, but as days pass, and their...'relationship' drit from one stage to the other in such rapid speeds, he finds himself wondering about a lot of things she had said before or his sudden courses of actions that he didn't think through in regards to her.

Memory was a pretty crappy thing, when you are young, you can't remember what you ate last night, but as you get older the smallest, minute detail stick in your mind and burns itself to your brain and forces you to think about it until it drives you crazy.

Long story short, he had so many things to ask her on their relationship, her feelings and possibly share his feelings too. 'Ugh what has romance turned me into?!' he thought desperately, gone are the good old days, when the one thing he needed to satisfy himself with was strawberry milk and Jump.

"Gintoki, what are we?" she asked, her eyes searching his for answers.

"Human, from what I can tell."

"What? No not that, you idiot! I mean, our..relationship, where does it stand?"

Ah, so she was thinking along the same lines as him, good this should be easy. Only it wasn't.

Here was a living breathing human, of the female species, who he felt something for, something being, things he hadn't felt in years, and only recently started feeling in small doses, who was now asking him the pretenses of their, 'special' relationship, something even he hasn't been able to put a label on.

Life was complicated, 'why did anyone need emotions and feelings, we could have all made peace with just hungry and sleepy' he thought miserably, of course, he knew that he wouldn't be able to weasel out of this, not now at least, he needed to give a name to their relationship, and he had one that was just absolutely fool-proof.

"Well, we are friends of course."

He was unceremoniously kicked off the engawa and into the dirty ground, with a mouth full of soil to boot.

That obviously could have been approached differently. He turned around and saw that his lady friend was absolutely bristling and if he didn't remedy the situation quick, he was sure he would experience the beating of a life time, that is until a new villain is introduced in the next arc.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled, he could feel small pebbles under his tongue and wet soil crunching all around his mouth as he proceeded to spit everything out.

Tsukuyo had gone back to smoking her pipe, turning her shoulder, she refused to face him for his 'mistake.'

And here he thought she wouldn't become annoying after what had transpired a month ago, clearly he was wrong. After cleaning his mouth as best he could, and not having any water nearby to rinse the taste of raw earth off, he grumbled to himself and sat in front of her once again.

From the frigidness of her shoulder, he could tell she was trying her best to not beat the living daylights out of him at the moment or she was trying to keep herself strong after bringing up the embarrassing topic.

But why does it have to be embarrassing? It wasn't like there were anymore boundaries, from what he could tell, all boundaries were stomped on and lit on fire the moment he decided to go visit her and they ended up in this generally awkward sort of relationship. He turned her by her shoulder to face him, she was still looking anywhere but him at that moment, but he would fix that, because whatever this was, he wasn't willing to let go of it so easily.

He tilted her chin up to have him face her, "Oi, Tsukky, look at me."

"i can't look anywhere but you at this moment." she grumbuled, attempting to move her chin out of his hold. But he was firm.

"So we are trading cliche romance lines now, kono yarou?" he asked teasingly.

"No you retard, you have a death grip on my chin, this isn't romantic at all!"

"You are the problem, I can't be romantic with you, every time I try, you make things impossible! You are anti-romantic!"

"So it's my fault now?!"

"What?! No..No! That's not what I mean...What I meant was- AHH! Forget it, you killed the mood!"

"Bastard, I didn't kill the mood, you did! Who the hell replies to 'what are we' with 'human' in that dead fish eye expression of yours!"

"Now my face is the problem! Ughhh all you women are the same, after you got what you want, you'll run away making us men feel used!"

At, that Tsukuyo burst out laughing, "Idiot..." she said between laughs, "That's supposed to be my line." Gintoki felt triumphant at finally diffusing the situation and let out a care free smile. He pulled her to his lap and pulled the kunais out of her hair. He wrapped his arms around her in a firm yet loose grip and lowered his head to the crown of her head and placed a kiss.

Tsukuyo sighed contentedly, while wrapping her arms loosely around his neck and playing with a few stray curls at the base of his neck. "You still haven't answered my question," she murmured into his chest. Gintoki leaned against the closed fusuma and let out an annoyed groan before answering, "whatever you want us to be, you troublesome woman."

She pulled herself off his chest and gave him a penetrating stare, "No, Gintoki, that's not it, I want us to talk about this. All we do is beat around the bush, that's what we have done for the past month, I am not asking you to marry me, I just want to know what we are...I just want to know...if..we...if we are on the same page." She finished the last part in a quiet tone, almost as if she were afraid to say it.

He looked straight at her not breaking his lazy gaze, but there was something else there, beneath the surface of lazy indifference was an intensity she hadn't seen in his eyes since that day he came to rescue her from her deranged master.

He moved the wispy bangs from covering her eyes, the touch tender enough to have her breath hitch in her throat, "Alright then, but you gotta promise not to laugh at this." He said in an almost childish voice.

She looked at him, eyes filled with wonderment and nodded firmly.

Maybe it was time for him, them, he corrected in his mind, to start talking about this, wherever their relationship was to go or was going. The whole thing was less awkward than he thought it would be and I was absolutely adorable to see her blush and trip over her words, it wasn't fun when she would hit him though.

Things were changing, for good and for bad he guessed, you couldn't have one without the other, so better to take it all in stride than to just leave it hanging forever and miss out on something great.

After their official talk, he walked her home, a fact that annoyed her greatly, she could protect herself, she argued to him, however he gave her words no heed, and walked in pace with her until they approached her home.

Turning from the door to him, Tsukuyo let out a smile, "So I guess I will see you tomorrow..." she trailed off awkwardly, looking at the ground, these relationships sure were awkward, it was probably the author's fault for having a thousand track mind and not having her priorities straight.

Gintoki side-stepped her and slid the fusuma open, "damn right you will, that talk was exhausting.." he trailed off working both his boots off and placing them on the shoe rack next to the door and walking further inside the house, while she snapped her neck up and looked at her open fusuma door in awe. The nerve...

She shook her head with a smile and walked on after him, carefully closing the fusuma door closed and working off her own boots, "Won't Kagura be alone?" she asked worried.

"She is at Otae's." He called back from somewhere within her room.

She rushed in to her room and found him lounging on the futon with only his pants on. She sat on the edge and pinched his upper arm, "You had all this planned." She stated.

Gintoki shot her an annoyed look while rubbing at his effected arm, "Yeah so? We would have gotten here ages ago, if you stopped talking about your feelings," he said petulantly.

She worked off her arm warmer and fish net tights before laying on her side and draping an arm around his back, "If I recall correctly, you were the one prattling on about the color of my eyes." she teased.

He frowned and shot a nasty glare at her, before turning around, having his back face her and dignify it at all with a response.

Tsukuyo broke out to a laugh, "What color did you say they were, Gintoki? Lavender, right?"

He didn't budge as she poked and prodded him, but still kept her draped arm firm against him and nestled her face closer to is shoulder, "I am probably stupid, and even if you run away tomorrow or right this instant after hearing it, I will be at peace because I said it and there will be no regrets, so here goes, Sakata Gintoki, you permed bastard, I love you."

She turned away from him and turned on her side, letting out a contented sigh when she felt strong, familiar arms wrap around her and work off her obi and throwing it somewhere around the room.

"By the way, it was periwinkle." he whispered against her ear.

Tsukuyo's lips contorted to a smile, as she snuggled closer against his inviting embrace.

Those feelings, however silly they may have been, wouldn't have to be left to their musings anymore.

* * *

_**HOLY SHIT, THAT TOOK A WHILE!**_

_**I think everyone who reads this will come to my house and try to burn it down, I was stuck on this prompt for some time, I did three re-writes before settling for this piece of fluff that will most likely make your teeth fall off.**_

_**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and as always please leave your kind thoughts and suggestions in the comments or just PM me if anything, I will get back to you as quick as possible.**_

_**Next prompt: Empty**_


	8. Empty

**_Hey Guys!_** _**How have you all been?**_

_**I hope you guys had an awesome Thanksgiving, mines was pretty crappy because I had to cook, lol. Anyways, I have returned with yet another installment for this humble anthology and I would like to thank the people who reviewed to this story:**_

_**Kurasuchi**_

_**The Wumbologist **_

_** .xx**_

_**You guys are awesome and I would like to hand out cookies and rainbows out to you for making my day with your reviews and thoughts, so THANK YOU!**_

_**Also I would like to thank all my ghost readers too, I am happy that you at least clicked on the story before running off screaming, the increasing views make me happy at least! But in all seriousness, thank you everyone, anons included :)**_

_**I shall take the moment to vent my frustration: WHY HAVEN'T THEY ANIMATED IKOKU KISEI YET? I am dying to watch it honestly, mostly to see Shouyou's flawless face but I will stay for the plot, I swear!**_

_**Standard Disclaimers apply!**_

* * *

_**Moments**_

_Prompt#8:__ Empty_

One day he woke up to find the bed empty, his (_their)_ well decorated bedroom seemed stark naked. The flawless ivory walls, seemed white washed and chalky, the lively flowers on the vase near the window looked wilted, the heavy curtains, which he insisted on having as he was never an early riser like her, looked dusty and much too heavy then they were.

He felt more like a hospital patient in a colorless cabin dying of terminal illness than a man at home. Gintoki stared straight at his plain ceiling, counting the bumps and hollow ridges mindlessly, he didn't have much to look forward to today anyways, not since she left.

True, she had left a while ago, some two months _(2 months, 1 week, 3 days, 15 hours, 36 minutes and 4 and 1/2 second)_ but who was keeping count, certainly not him, he even forgot what she looked like, not that there was much to look at anyways. Sure he doesn't remember the milky white skin, the soft heart-shaped face, framed with wispy blonde hair, the peculiar amethyst eyes and the half smiles that lit them up so.

Of course not, he had forgotten all that. He sat up, ripping the warm violet duvet from his body and walked to the bathroom, to go about his morning routines. He lifelessly dressed himself, ignoring the unnaturally empty right side of his usually packed closet. He left his hair unruly,_ 'no amount of brushing would ever tame it' _whispered a breathy familiar voice, the memory however distant did not reach him, he wouldn't allow it.

It was putting on his shoes that brought him to a traitorous memory, she had been fond of boots, owning mostly black high-heeled ones that always looked the same, not that he ever said that aloud, men are oblivious but not stupid, as the years went by he had become smarter after all, and there were some musings you just keep to yourself. It was odd now, how the left side of the shoe rack that housed two beach sandals and a pair of black moccasins were now stark empty, making it seem unnaturally wiry and dust speckled. Odd enough how she didn't leave a single trace of herself in the house she had spent four years in. Gintoki slipped on his disgustingly fancy loafers and stood up, brushing the facts to the back of his mind to think over sake.

She had made her choice after all, he only respected her wishes and perhaps it was better that way.

He stuffed his daily planner in his brief case, along with all the pitiful tests from last Friday, he downed his carton of strawberry milk and exited the terrible, hollow place, locking it carefully, lest someone try to break in and still his plasma screen and Wii system.

Turning around to face the road ahead of him, he had walked it without her before, he can sure as hell do it again.

* * *

_**That came out a bit more depressing than intended, we don't have enough angst in the fandom, so here you go!**_

_**It's slightly (really) short I know, but I promise to make up in the next one :)**_

_**Next prompt: Central**_


	9. Central

_**Hi Everyone! How is it going, can you believe it's almost Christmas time? Sorry about the semi long hiatus, my computer wasn't cooperating lately, but it seems better again.**_

_**The last one-shot was incredibly short and...angsty, I know, I don't know what i was thinking, I just thought we should get some GinTsu angst considering half the time it's just comedy lol, anyways I hope you didn't hate it too much.**_

_**Disclaimer: I am poor, I don't own jack squat.**_

_**BEWARE OF PWP AND MINDLESS OTP SMUT!**_

_**Special thanks to all my frequent readers, reviewers, ghost readers and people who happen to stumble upon this page, love you guys lots!**_

_**This chapter is especially dedicated to kurasuchi, here ya go buddy, take this huge ball of fail!smut.**_

* * *

_**Moments**_

_Prompt#9:__ Central_

It had started off slow, a steady stream of kisses on her neck, her shoulders, sometimes moving upwards to her jawbones and apple red cheeks then closing off to a searing lip lock that left them both panting and wanting more.

Attraction was a fickle thing, that was all it was between them. The feel of his silver hair in her fingertips were absolute heaven. The feathery texture and silkiness left her in awe, to think he would complain about having such beautiful hair. It was in moments of absolute passion that she would grab on to it first, he teased about it being her fixation, when in doubt she would always go for the hair.

Threading her fingers through it while exchanging fiery kisses or even holding on it for dear life when his sinful tongue was in a place that would leave her breathless, his actions causing her heartbeat to go off into erratic patterns as she gasped and clutched in clumsy abandon, not once opening her eyes, knowing they were rolling to the back of her head.

Then there were those eyes, she would never admit it, but perhaps they were his best and most eye-catching features besides the unique hair. For the most part, they would stay in their dead fish eyed oblivion, (especially in her company, though she chalked that up for his terrible tsundere personality) the man was nowhere near as 'romantic' as he brought himself out as. He was lazy, complaining about everything half the time, and had the most awful tendency to tease about everything. He was downright insufferable at times, making jokes only he would understand and being an absolute pervert.

Only when they engaged did she see some life bloom back into those eyes, darkening a shade or three, he would clench it closed as she trailed wet kisses down his neck to his chest and lower until he uttered out a guttural groan that sent shivers down her spine. Sometimes she would glance upwards to chance a peek at his expression, contorted to that of pure rapture while he breathed heavily through his mouth and clutch at the base of her hair-line in a desperate attempt to keep her steady or show what he liked (it was hard to tell with him, his personality was as fickle as ever).

He would no sooner, drop her on her back and ravish every part of her in savage passion, sometimes it would feel so good that it would hurt. Wrapping her legs around his waist in a vice like grip while he hammered her straight into the center of the futon.

(She would forget sometimes, where they were, Yoshiwara or his house or in any other place.)

But it was all due to attraction, or at least that's what she chalked it up to. Being surrounded by such 'pleasures' practically all her life, she guessed it was a matter of time till even she would give in. Though the man involved was what made all the difference, she knew for sure had it been anybody but him, they would be incapacitated on the floor with a hundred or so kunai sticking out of various places before they even received the chance. She couldn't say what it was for him though, she was not by any means a pretentious person but she had an idea that the attraction was mutual and that was what brought them to this strange relationship.

If there was anything she could be sure of was that he was an important figure in her life, someone she had a variable amount of respect for, and even though most would not do half the things they do to each other, she believed that, the respect was mutual on his part as well.

* * *

It was another lonely night in the Yorozuya office, many years had passed between than and now, they had all done their share of growing up, but the Yorozuya Gin-chan was as strong as ever.

Granted Kagura had a boyfriend now, being at the age of sixteen, the cute girl had blossomed into a beautiful young woman who hadn't changed all that much mentally, she still picked fights with her 'boyfriend' (though he would guess that the fights were all started by the sadist) and at chances still picked her nose and her appetite having also not changed as well. But Gintoki looked at the finer points of Kagura growing up, she found herself a decent (being a very _very_ flexible term) boyfriend, who was now obligated to feed her and if things turned out alright, feed her for the rest of his miserable life.

And well that's about it, she still lived in his closet, though she spent a majority of her time at the Shinsengumi's compound, eating them out of house and home.

Today was one such night that Kagura would be sleeping over at the tax robbers and Shinpachi had left already, meaning Gintoki was all to his lonesome self. It wasn't a completely bad thing, he had more time to think to himself now but not much to think about, he could steadily pay rent due to the recent popularity of the Yorozuya business and afford himself JUMP on a weekly basis along with his much favored strawberry parfaits. Though he still let Hasegawa (who had a fairly stable job) pick up his drinking tab, hey you can't change everything, now can you?

All in all life was good, there were a few miscreants every now and then but nothing too risky or dangerous.

He snapped out of his reverie by a gentle rapping on his fusuma, he peered at the general direction of it before sauntering over and seeing the outline of a shapely woman outside.

There was no way Kagura would be back so soon, he knew that much, he went through a mental checklist of shapely women he knew. It wasn't Otae for obvious reasons, couldn't be Kyuubei, considering her dressing half the time is quite...adrogynyous at best. Sacchan never knocked or entered his house politely,** she was his stalker for crying out loud!**

That only left one other option...

The knocking became impatient, tense and hurried, knowing how to play the game, he leaned back against the door frame, eyeing the shadow a couple of times, while she was incessant, shaking up the poor fusuma to the point where the hinges were rattling. He let out a sadistic smirk as she sighed dejectedly, her shadow, pivoting around, as she pulled something out of the folds of her kimono, a thin stick like object, her kiseru, lighting it in an agitated way, she started walk off to the staircase's direction, when he flung open the fusuma, pulled her inside, in hyper speed.

Startled if anything, getting into a defensive position quickly, only to turn around and realize it was Gintoki, so she settled on hitting him with a loud 'thwack' to the head.

"I-ita, ita, ita, ita! Oi! What's your problem?" he yelled at her, as he finished locking it once again, he turned around and gave her a glare. She took a puff out of her kiseru calmly, without answering him, she walked to the seating room of the Yorozuya office. He followed after her, without much complaint after that, she was in one of her 'broody moods' he guessed. It was best to let her decide to speak to him about it then prod at it and annoy her.

It was strange how much one can learn of another by simply engaging in coitus from time to time. He wouldn't over step the boundaries and label them 'fuck-buddies,' as such would possibly be injurious to his health and she was in no way his buddy, far from it actually. But back to the original point at hand, there were many things about her that he understood now more than ever, she was a rather stoic person and possibly will remain one forever (much to his consternation), but there were certain things he had began to pick up on.

Like her quietness usually stemmed from two places; her inability to respond in a normal way to certain situations or she was trying to think of a way to respond to a certain statement. Which was odd, seeing how she fell perfectly in rhythm with his banters or jokes. He guessed that it could be blamed on her upbringing as a shinobi from an early age, she was programmed to not form bonds with anyone and to see them as burdens. Gintoki's mood darkened immensely thinking of her former master, he hoped the bastard was burning in hell and that would never change no matter how many times she tried to reason on his behalf.

He took a look at the woman, now not smoking but sitting at his desk on his office chair looking out the tiny window to the night sky. She absolutely hated talking about her feelings, mostly out of embarrassment, she had no practice of such things in her life, and not that they spoke of their feeling too often or ever, but when the moments came up, he would milk it for all its worth, the situation made her seem incredibly cute with the burning cheeks and the flustered visage, not to mention how she stumbled over her words.

After laughing the first couple of times and being impaled with one too many kunais he began being more attentive of it, listening and not making comments in the middle lest she stop talking, but he would tease her afterwards and comment on her slightly feminine behavior. Her brooding moods often came and went, thought they went unnoticed by pretty much everyone (save for Hinowa and very recently, Gintoki himself) he knew the best thing to do was to wait and let her bring it up first, even if the topic was beyond embarrassing and knowing how much he would laugh, she resolves herself to bring it up and seek out his advice, though she would pull out the tsundere card very often and end her sentences with 'it's not like I care about what you think or anything.' He let it go as her personality quirk more often than ever, but lately they were having these conversations less and less, and he felt that she was distancing herself for reasons beyond him, though it made him curious.

The last time he had seen her was at Yoshiwara, when he went with Sakamoto (who was surprisingly in town) to grab drinks. Why the idiot chose Yoshiwara was something he couldn't fathom, but he was thankful as he had a rather 'eventful' night with the Death God Courtesan herself. Anyhow, that meeting was a little more than two-weeks before their current meeting, between those times he had not seen or heard from her and though he was eager to, he was busy doing some job with the gang.

So her surprised visit was rather..surprising to put it lamely. She never came to visit him herself, often he would bring her over (when Kagura wasn't around, which was often) and of course there were those times in Yoshiwara, but this was a surprisingly good change. He leaned against the cushions on the couch as he gazed at her, she had pulled the kunais from her, letting it fall around just a bit past her shoulders, he wouldn't admit it, but he really liked her hair down.

A few minutes went by in relatively comfortable silence, as he gazed at her while she stared back, neither of their expressions betraying anything at all. Neither giving in first, as that would be sign of weakness or some stupid crap like that, and that was the main problem.

"Gintoki, what am I to you?" she finally asked, a question, they both had dreaded since day one of engaging in their incredibly confusing relationship.

He broke out of his trance like state, the question settling over him like a dark storm cloud, about to shit storm on his parade. He analyzed the situation mentally, if he answered wrong the worst she could do was pin his down with a hundred kunais and possibly leave, if he answered correctly, he would have to face humiliation forever, and battle his own jumpy thoughts, because what she was to him was something even he hadn't figured out yet.

He sat up, her spine also straightening as if she were going on the offense, whatever he answered today would affect them greatly, it would affect their relationship now and their relationship as a whole forever. Lately she had thought of things much too deeply, it had been obvious enough, that perhaps she was leaning towards her personal feelings a little too much. Her 'crush' was getting slightly out of hand, even though the point of a crush had been strewn out the window at the moment she had joined him, their testy relationship had morphed into something that couldn't be named.

And now she was feeling things she had no right to feel.

It was all his fault, really.

"We are friends...? Comrades, useless old people still paying taxes for the new generation to leech off?" he might as well laugh off her feelings now if he was going to joke about it. He feared the kunais coming next and willed himself to not flinch at the onslaught of such attacks, but no blades were ripping through his skin. He looked at her, as in really looked at her, focusing on her expression, it was...blank.

'Not a good sign, not a good sign!' he mentally chanted to himself, she was even more stoic than before, he screwed up, he should know better than to joke of such things especially when she was asking so seriously. He steadied his breathing and answered again, "We are friends," more firmly, assuring himself more than her, "we fought a good battle or two together, so yeah comrades as well."

She looked at him, then behind him, her expression as blank as a J-drama actress' during a confession scene. "I...see," she said quietly, nodded, as if processing the words slowly and over again in her minds and truly she was.

Suddenly she got up from her seat at the desk, picking up her kunais, she walked back to the fusuma, slipping on her shoes that she earlier discarded and slipping them on quickly as she moved to open the fusuma, a firm hand stopped her.

"Let me go, Gintoki, I am..I am not of sound mind now," she looked down at her own feet, and then back at the hand that was still over hers on the door, she sighed quietly and turned her head around, "Gintoki, I need-mmph!" he pushed his lips against her in a desperate way, not caring that she was too shocked to respond in any way, he turned her whole body around not once breaking the heated lip-lock.

Tsukuyo was thinking of absolutely nothing at the moment, her mind completely blank as she was kissed in a desperate way by the man who had friend zoned her not even two minutes ago. His right hand was clutching at her wrist in a painful manner, his lips moved down, trailing kisses to her jaws that made a warmth bloom in her belly. His lips moved back up, as he pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, she finally got the courage to look up at him, and as she did the sight upset her more than anything.

He looked lost and desperate, for what reasons she didn't know, hadn't he just a few minutes ago told her he viewed her as a comrade and friend, that was a declaration of 'separation', wasn't it? True, their relationship had never been 'formal' in anyway but it was obvious that he wasn't close to reciprocating her feelings.

But had she ever told him outright, what her feelings were? Surely, she did not, the most she had ever discussed her feelings with was a very long time ago, when she had told him how he shakes her resolve, how he makes her second guess herself, he would catch a hint from that no? From the looks of it however, no he didn't grasp hide nor hair of her feelings and was possibly doing this because he didn't know what was exactly going on.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked quietly, she had to know why his actions were contradicting his words.

Gintoki looked only half as troubled as he was feeling, inside his mind he was running a mile a minute, never in his years of knowing her had he seen her act like that, the Tsukuyo he knew would, throw a few kunais and then change the subject, she wouldn't it anyway storm out (or slip out in this case) so quietly without glancing back at him. He was trying to figure out what he had said that was so wrong, he had stated exactly what they were, they were friends and comrades, he valued her as someone whose company he enjoyed and a less idiotic idiot of Edo.

What was so wrong with being friends and comrades, he really didn't understand women! What he would do to go back to the bliss of the past year or so, where they wouldn't have to have such discussions and he could go back to pleasing her vice versa, really he couldn't see what was so wrong with the friends issue...!

Gintoki was alarmed, he friend zoned her! He, Sakata Gintoki, had friend zoned her. He looked down at her confused expression, she was probably as alarmed as he was, considering she had never seen this panicking side to him before. He didn't honestly know how to remedy said situation, if there was anything, every guy knew what the feeling of friend zoned was and it was the most horrible thing in the world. He wouldn't even wish it on an enemy, and definitely not on Tsukuyo.

But what were his feelings? What were feelings was more the question he wanted to ask himself, the more he dwelled on it, the more it became clear that he was just as confused as she was about this, if not more, definitely more.

Taking his silence as an exit sign, Tsukuyo turned around once more to slide the door open. She didn't need this now and he definitely needed to check himself as well. But she stopped again, only this time hoisted up in strong arms and being carried bridal style to a destination she knew all too well.

Getting over the initial shock, she started beating on his chest, "Gintoki, put me down! Now! I can walk on my own, and if it wasn't clear enough I was just about to leave, its obvious that neither of us are thinking prop-" she was cut off midway because he dropped her like a sack of potatoes on a comfortable futon. Gintoki slid the door shut before turning around to face her, the action shushing the oncoming complaints, "No, you aren't leaving and neither am I, not until...we figure out what the hell is going on." his voice had an edge of finality that angered her, how dare he, he was contradicting everything as usual, he had no right, he never did.

She hoists herself up on her elbows, clearly not on the most dignifying of positions, she still shot him a glare as he lowers himself to the futon and crawls over her, silencing her protests once again with a slow kiss, she closes her eyes lost in the all too familiar feeling of his lips on her. Really it was a testament to her character and his, her for being pathetic enough to give in like this already and for him to make her resolve crumble completely with just a chaste kiss.

She instinctively starts responding beside her better judgement, her arms come up to wrap around his neck as she lay back down against the soft pillows, her fingers curling into the base of his hairline, playing with the stray curls as he continues to ravish her mouth and neck.

His hands soon enough start wandering, and she is much too in sin to complain about anything beside him taking her already, in the back of her mind, the rational part wonders where all the dignity and self-respect went. He loosens the obi and chucks it in some unknown corner as the kimono becomes looser and his fingers slide inside.

Right now, no rational thought or unfinished arguments are important as he pulls the kimono down her shoulders, letting it pool around behind her as his lips trail down from her collar-bone to her breasts, the pert mounds still covered in lace garments that he has half the mind to destroy in to pieces. He looks up, and sees her watching with a look of thinly veiled impatience and he pulls back to undo his own clothes, while she sits up, her kimono long forgotten beneath her as she helps him undo his own garments.

He stops struggling with his belt as he watches her carefully undo it with deft fingers, "it feels natural." he says.

She pulls the belt away, throwing it behind her as she lowers the zipper of his black shirt not paying his words any mind. So he says it again, as he shrugs the shirt off and gathers her in his arms, settling her on his lap. "To be with you like this, it feels natural, and there isn't much else to it."

She looks up at him with a tiny half-smile "Really? here I was in the friend zone nearly a fifteen minutes ago."

"Friends don't do the things I have done to you, kono yarou" he says darkly, as his hands trail up her spine and undoes the clasp, the slight pinching motion catches her by surprise as she jerks in his lap, causing the straps to fall past her shoulder. She looks up at him, red-faced, "I-I guess the same could be said about me to you..."

"Then?" he asks, as he lays her down, his hand palming one breast while the other caresses dangerously close to the hem line of her last article of clothing. The only answer he gets is a heady moan, while her hands grab out to the hemline of his pants, undoing the belt in a desperate way, fumbling a few times.

She pulls the zipper down with great difficulty, trying not to further irritate the growing bulge in any way when he grows impatient and pulls his pants down and kicks them off to the side.

Catching her breath, "then nothing, you said it yourself we are friends." Her voice coming out more mocking than anything, her smile smug.

"I also said I have done things to you," he pauses "will do things to you one does not do to a friend" he points out, as he places her legs firmly on the bed, keeping them bent at the knee, he looks back at her, challenging her to retort something else as he works the last article of clothing off, taking his sweet time.

Tsukuyo's eyes jerk open when she feels the intrusion, his fingers sliding in to her secret spot, the pace too slow for her liking. Gintoki notices this, as he switches up by picking up his pace, curling his fingers up to hit the spongy spot that has her lifting her whole body off the bed. Letting out gasping breaths and groans, Tsukuyo fights to keep her eyes open and not rolling to the back of her head as he watches her akin to a predator does to its prey.

He goes about this for a couple of minutes, switching the angles of his fingers and the pace of his thrusts, measuring how much she liked something by how responsive she got. Her hands reach out and grasp at the base of his neck, burrowing deeply with his hair. He almost smiled at how predictable she was sometimes if he were not preoccupied on delivering her the most earth shattering orgasm of her life. He was rewarded with many gasps and mewls as he changed the pace once again, watching her thoughtfully. Her cheeks flushed to an attractive red while she gasped for breath, her back nearly arching of the bed and of course the vice like grip on the edge of his hairline.

When she was reaching her peak however, he stopped. Tsukuyo let out a frustrated sound, clearly not liking the sadist for taking away her release, she leveled him with an accusing glare as he shrugged and pulled down her fishnet stockings and his own boxers, she was beyond ready that was for sure.

He thrusts himself in slowly, as if testing her for the first time like all those years ago, she wounds her arms around his shoulder and fixing her hand to nestle within his hair, as he thrust in patterns, slow and shallow. "I don't care as long as I get my two million," she mumbles into his neck as her harms tighten considerably as he picks up his pace. "Well," he says at length, "sucks for you because I am poor." She snorted as she cupped his face and placed a very messy devouring kiss that he eagerly returned.

While he busied himself on placing her left leg on his shoulder, she finally started meeting his thrusts. The penetration was deeper and leaving both of them breathless as they neared their peak. She came undone first, while he came soon after delivering a couple more. He unceremoniously dropped himself on her chest, his face buried within the valley of her breasts, his favorite spot.

After moments of collecting themselves, Gintoki raises his head to look at her, she was still breathless (a savage part of him appreciated that), in all honesty he didn't know what to make of this woman. They were comfortable together and doing this, what had transpired felt natural with her, he had not been with anyone but her and he hoped that it was the same for her, whether he loved her or not was another thing, a subject he would rather not touch on. He moved from her and went on his side of the futon, propping himself up on one arm, he brought her closer, inhaling her scent as she let out a contented sigh.

She went on to tracing patterns on the arm around her in a disconnected sort of way, before he spoke up "I am not good at this, I can't promise you anything, I haven't even thought of 'love' in any way when we do this," he went on, being slightly honest for the first time in years. "All I know is, I am comfortable with this, and I...I wouldn't have it with anyone else." He admitted, pursing his lips and biting his tongue after his confession.

The patterns stopped, as she leaned into his arms more freely, he took this as a green signal to close his arms around her more tightly. Of course, he hadn't thought of love, it was unwritten but very much obvious that though what they shared was special and only for them, it wasn't leaning towards love in anyway, as she had thought before, mutual attraction.

For now, she was content, laying in his arms without a care in the world and appearing nonchalant despite how much her feelings were otherwise, somethings grow with time, maybe this one will too but only time can tell. But she couldn't help but spite him a little, he waltz in one day to her life and basically becomes the center of her universe after what had transpired with her former master, he had become a friend, someone who told her despite her scar she was a pretty face with a pretty soul, someone who taught her to value herself. In a way, maybe she never stopped being a woman at all, because it was impossible, she admired Sakata Gintoki for all he was and for all he wasn't, because in the end, he didn't lie to her, if anything her respect despite his misgivings and friend zoning grew ten fold.

"Then that's fine too, I am not asking you to love me, if this is comfort then I guess we'll both just take from it, until something else comes around." She mutters sleepily against him. His mood darkened for the second time that evening/night, the thought of her being like this with anyone but himself, made him want to hurt something and lit a fire of jealous rage he was not comfortable with. His arms instinctively got tighter around her as he buried his nose in her hair, he said he was comfortable, as in he wasn't letting her get away, he was after all a very selfish and sadistic case of human, a demon at best.

Once a demon claims, it remains his forever, despite everything.

It was ironic really how in denial two morons could be, one in self-sacrificing denial while the other was just ass deep in every kind there was, it would be possibly another amanto war before they realize what had transpired that evening. What they hadn't said in words was, as cliché as it was, said in action.

* * *

_**OTL This was possibly the longest i have ever written!**_

_**Please excuse the fail!smut, as i was trying to offer you guys an apology for the shitty previous chapter, I honestly have no idea what happened here, but this was written while I was high on Thera Flu, so forgive me? **_

_**Anyways, thanks for stopping by and reading and if anything you can leave me a review asking me what they hell is wrong with me and I will get back to you as soon as possible!**_

_**Next prompt: Scars, Colorless, Child**_


	10. Colorless

_**Slightly drabble-esque, but bear with me.**_

_**No, I am not cheating.**_

_**Disclaimer: No.**_

* * *

_**Moments**_

_Prompt#11:__ Colorless_

_It had been a bad idea and now he was paying for it._

He looked down at his filled plate of spicy omelette rice with thinly veiled disdain. Something he hoped wasn't showing too much in his features, in fear of what the woman in front of him would do to him, if he insulted her..err.. culinary skills.

_'or lack there of' _he thought, miserably.

It was of course to his insistence that she be the one to cook for the night, thinking that she would be up to the task, but all he got was cold disappointment. The omelette rice looked dry and colorless, much like how he was feeling and his tone of skin, well he might as well bear the punishment, he only prayed to every deity out there, that it would not be anything like that of Otae's.

The woman in front of him looked up, expectantly. She was all decked out in a cute pink apron, and her tied in a very 'house wife' bun, her eyes seeming brighter than anything he had ever seen. Hell, she looked exceptionally cute.

Might even give Ketsuno Ana a run for her money.

'_No!_' He thought vehemently, Ketsuno Ana was in a league of her own, no woman could compare to that. He leveled her with a neutral gaze as she shot him a nervous smile, whilst biting her lower lip to stop it from getting any wider.

He turned his attention back to the plate of food in front of him and gulped down a load of saliva and what could be bile.

"Ano...Gintoki, I have never cooked before, all I have experience cooking is nabe, so it might not be as good as anything else you have tried." She warned him, nervously. She only hoped that her food didn't kill him, she knew his tastes and recalled all the steps to making fried rice from Hinowa, thought she was only half listening at that time but she believes she recalled all the basic and necessary steps.

He picked up his spoon and scooped up the smallest mouthful ever and shoveled it into his mouth after uttering a quiet prayer.

He felt as though someone had taken an entire canister of sugar and poured it all in his mouth. He slowly chewed his, err food and felt the crystals of sugar, bits of egg and grains of rice all moving around in his mouth. He tasted many things salt, sugar, spice, regret, despair etc.,

He swallowed his first mouthful in quick succession and shoveled another spoonful in, all the while feeling Tsukuyo's amethyst gaze on him. He peered up at her slowly and painfully, hoping that his face didn't give away any real emotions.

She looked very anxious, keeping her lower lip between both sets of teeth, leaving it pomegranate red. And her eyes looked distracted and oh so wide and innocent, and her cheeks, holding a healthy blush.

_'Crap! She looks so cute! What do I do now?!' _he lamented to himself. Why couldn't he find that perfect woman? Why oh why god?

He shoveled in a second spoonful, one after another, anything to end the torture. He should have known, after trying her sweet nabe and sweet dumplings and sweet everything!

How many times had he tried to tell the damn woman just because he liked sweets, doesn't mean everything he ate had to be it. Oh well, the sooner he got this over with, without her finding out he hates her cooking, the better.

Placing his empty plate down, Gintoki felt triumphant, he looked up to meet his gaze with his beloved drunk terminator. She was gazing at him anxiously and her entire disposition was flustered, he almost forgave her for putting him through the torture.

"It's...good," Gintoki bit out, guzzling down half a quart of water and getting rid of the essence the omelette rice. She didn't look convinced, so he gave her a constipated smile and thumbs up.

She sighed to herself, relieved, as he did the same.

Thank kami-sama it was over. Until she uttered her next sentence.

"I made seconds!" she declared holding out a pot full off the nasty concoction.

Next thing he knew, Gintoki saw black.

* * *

_**NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED HERE!**_

_**OTL THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT SOON! I SWEAR I CAN WRITE QUALITY YOU GUYS!**_


	11. Scars

_**Thank you everyone who has been reading, following and faveing the story, it means a lot.**_

_**Standard Disclaimers apply.**_

* * *

_**Moments**_

_Prompt#10:__ Scars_

It was a lazy summer night in Edo, when Tsukuyo finally took notice of the faint scars on Gintoki's body. As she lay on his chest, she traced the faint blemishes with feather light touches.

There were, surprisingly, many of them. She had never really paid attention before, considering his forearms, the only visible part of him, bore no marks. They were all of various shapes and sizes, some of them small and faint, like he was nicked with a short blade, or perhaps an accidental attack that he hadn't the chance to block, and then there were the medium-sized ones, with almost elegant strokes, as it the person who had caused them were trying to paint a picture on his body. The thought didn't sit right with her, it could be the newly founded jealousy and possessiveness she had experienced lately.

And then there were these, sharp jagged ones. Long, stretching from one end to another like the one on his abdomen. The abrasion stretched from his upper rib cage to just below his gently brought herself off his chest, as to not disturb his nap and laid next to him to take a better look at it. The scar itself was dried, forgotten, like a battle fought who knows how many years ago, but the mark was evidence, of how many things he fought to protect, and how many things he would fight to protect in the future.

Staring at the jagged lines, Tsukuyo brought a hand to the left side of her face and slowly traced her self-inflicted wound.

She remembered, a long time ago, she had asked him if she had not had the scar, would she have been able to lead a different life. His answer brought a strange calmness to her heart. Something she could never explain to anyone. As if a long burning fire had finally been put out, only to be replaced with something equally fiery.

He stirred lightly in his sleep, moving his arms across the bed, probably feeling around for her. She laid closer to his arms, staring up at the disturbed expression on his face, it calmed down to his usual adorable face he had on.

She never told him, but she knew he had nightmares, he would thrash around the futon desperately, trying to bring anything and everything closer to him, in his arms. It would be a pillow sometimes, and sometimes it would be her (she has slept over more and more often as of late.) He would clutch it all close to him until whatever he feared in his dream world disappeared come morning his sleep protective behavior is not mentioned by either of them.

He also talked in his sleep. Slow murmurs to choked screams, not his usual humorous ones, real screams that weighed him down, and made his heart heavier than the promise he made to protect everyone. She would listen, his night behavior taught her more about him than he would ever in his waking self. She never brought it up, as it was not her concern (she told herself religiously) but deep within, she wanted to do for him what he had done for her.

To lessen that burden and help him carry it in her own shoulders, but she could not. Or maybe she would not. Those burdens defined who he was, his struggles, his past all a mystery under the easy-going facade he kept up, barring himself from her and everyone around them, and she couldn't help but resent him a little for it.

It was not something he could speak of, she understood that full well. And wait she will, for the day he will tell her, but today was not that day, nor will it be tomorrow.

It was 2 AM and he was restless, Tsukuyo brought his head to her chest and wound her arms around his shoulders and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist.

He didn't utter a sound once more that night.

And for her that was enough.

* * *

_**Alright another one down!**_


	12. Child

**Greetings, everyone.**

**All the Thanks:** Happyteehee, guest, kumi-chan, ancoxx, kurasuchi (SENPAI), Redguy221 and The Wumbologist.

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own anything.

Dedicated to Momo (Aenied)

* * *

_**Moments**_

_Prompt#12:_Child

In a balmy Sunday afternoon, a young woman with vibrant red hair and ocean blue eyes walks down the streets of Edo to visit her most beloved family. She was none other than the infamous Yorozuya's Yato girl Kagura, or as she was known today as Okita Kagura. Yes, the china monster had finally married the Sadistic prince of the Shinsengumi, much to her three father's ire. She was happily married for bout two weeks now, however subjective the word happy was.

Because one can can only gaze wondrously at the public property damage done by the monstrous couple during one of their domestic disputes. Though those disputes occured more often at the time of courtship, today the couple relaxed in each others arms and gazed at the night sky together.

Pushing all disgustingly romantic thoughts out of her head, Kagura smoothed back her dress around the abdominal area and slid open the door without another thought, she never did quite catch up on those manners and ettiqutte lessons her Anego had given her years earlier that she may or may not have picked up on to impress a certain sadist.

Her tact if anything had grown worse in the years of her sudden femnine growth, as she still picked her nose in public and said incorrigible things that would make most women and space sailors cover their faces in shame, and if it was anything to go by, her slight jabs at Shimura Shinpachi's 'still single' status.

Stepping into the comfy apartment, she threw her shoes off on the shoe rack and raced off into the living area where she could hear the terrifying wailing of her somewhat siblings. Indeed, she watched her very tired "mother" shooting glares over at her lazy father, who was unceremoniously reading jump on the couch and ignoring the screeching of his twin demons.

Kagura walked over to the tilted chabudai table and picked up the chubby two-year old who could have been the spitting image of his mother and hugged him tightly in her arms, shortly enough those terrifying wails had simmered down to coos and hiccups. Tsukuyo smiled gently at, relieved at the girl's intervention, though not before throwing a few well-aimed kunai's at her "husband's" head, which garnered a few indignant responses of their own.

It was like every other Sunday that the pretty China girl had reserved to spend time with her so-called parents. The twins would screeh to their heart's content over whatever emotion they couldn't convey, while they all had conversations over their wails, an hour or so later, the Yorozuya jimi would show up with snacks and be given insults at by the door. That in itself, would result in a insult-off (Yorozuya edition, now censored due to the Sakata children's terrible two's stage.) sooner than later, things would dim down soon after that (while the twins have already drifted off to dreamland), then the four of them would casually slip into conversation. It wasn't ever routine or stiff, even years after everyone acquired their own life, the Yorozuya were still bonded strongly.

One could guess that, that's how family is in its natural essence, it never mattered that none of them were blood related, they treated one another like kin and that was that. Though whether any of them would utter it or even acknowledge without pulling a tsundere, was a completely different story.

However this Sunday was a particularly tense Sunday for the Yato woman. She had been so sick lately, she hadn't even left her room. Her _kind _husband had suggested she become his new police siren, she however had not found the joke funny as she couldn't even speak without turning green lately. It was to Kagura's many suspicions that the sadist has tried to poison her at first, though anyone she spoke of this suspicion to only had given her a crazy look and walked away without saying anything. So she kept an extra lookout for him when he fixed dinner, something he had done too much of as of late.

_Very suspicious._

_Of course it could have just been him being a caring husband and not wanting to strain his already sick wife, but since when was the sadist ever nice or kind or even husband material._ she mused.

She had taken the time to look through his things for poison or other likenesses, but alas nothing came up. The asshole took record showers and had a habit of being a very thin sleeper, now that she thought about it maybe that's why he was never adverse to sleep in public parks because he had the reflexes to back it up if any miserable idiot attempted to rise him or much less attack. So she stuck to looking through the house for substances that could be causing this sickness. She was nauseous, sleepy, feverish and worst of all felt incredibly weak, to the point where she couldn't even lift the crates of sukonbu she had purchased at the market.

Sukonbu.

_Sukunbo...o_

Oh the worst part of it all was...no she couldn't bear to say it...she just hated it, hated the taste of her once so favored snack. She had crates of them at her home, crates! And all she could do was stare longlingly with her eyes as her body reacted to the pickled seaweed as if it was the worst possible thing.

Damn that sadist! What was he feeding her?!

Having enough of her self-pity and sadness over the loss of sukonbo appetite, she went through all of Sougo's drawers and cabinets, only ending up finding nothing out of the ordinary, only a doggy collar, but it was much smaller.

!

Kagura's head snapped up with break neck speed...That bastard! He was having an affair.. that would explain his suspicious behavior and his apparent nceness, out of guilt, she caught those looks he had given her, while she would eat dinner with less enthusiasm, which was a blasphemic sight all on its own. His expression would remain the dead panned skeezy sadist trademark face, but beyond those would lie an under current of worry and guilt. Now it all made sense, oh she will show him, she thought as she whipped her head to the opposite wall to check the date.

Wait a minute, it was the second of July, which meant another bad news. Okita Kagura was very late, she counted back the days as both Anego and her doctor had instructed her. Growing up Kagura went through a very turbulent Puberty, which included many nights staying awake with stomach cramps and even worse appetite increase, Gin-chan had been furious, having to pay extra money for food and now sanitary pads and on top of that she even wouldn't let him sleep with her whimpering and groaning.

Kagura relished at that as payback, he was finally getting back those nights he would spend with tsukky 'inconspicuously' thinking she couldn't hear anything when she heard more than she ever intended to out of them. She could possibly recount the process of her beloved twin sibling's creation if she thought hard enough. But just having those memories at the edge f her mind made her nauseous, even worse than Anego's spicy tamagoyaki recipe.

She marveled at how the Shinsengumi's gorilla commander and his surprisingly adorable son could stand her cooking.

No time to be distracted! She just found out two devastating news in one go. She, if she counted right was possibly nine weeks pregnant, on top of that her husband is a conniving cheating lying sadist bastard who was trying to poison her and she has only been married two weeks, and why were those symptoms just showing up, why is the authoress such a moron and not researching actual pregnancy cases! She was upset to the point of tears now.

Strewing the doggy collar back in the drawer and hastily closing it. She grabbed her purple parasol and raced to the convenience store to buy the infamous piss stick, that was her only salvation now. Rushing back home with the package in hand, she set it down on the sink counter and sat herself down on the toilet seat, massaging her temples. She decided she would plot murder later, now, the test, to calm her own frustrations.

And well what do you know, the world was going to hell, Okita Kagura was pregnant with the Okita seed spawn. She tossed the stick and box inside the garbage and wrapped up the garbage bag and tossed it in the big trashcan outside.

Later that night, Sougo slipped into bed, trying to spoon the hell out of his adorable wife, when she promptly turned over and threw up her dinner all over his chest. Revenge was only beginning.

She snapped out of her reverie at the sight of Gin-chan shaking the living daylights out of her.

Oi, what the hell's the matter with you? Is Sofa-kun treating you so well that you zone out when you aren't around him?" he asked in his dead panned way while he picked at his ear. Kagura shook her head and looked around for something to clutch at, she was reminded for the first time since last night of her dear, beloved husband. She was once again drowning in thought that she didn't even notice Gin-chan wiping his ear wax on her forehead and ushering a newly arrived Shinpachi in.

Kagura was dancing around the subject that was in question dancing around the edges of her mind. They were family, if anything they would be the first to help. And if it meant help her stow away the body of her soon to be deceased husband and running away to space, then so be it. She clutched her teacup closer to her chest and looked down at the murky green liquid which appeared colorless in the equally green cup.

Tsukky's cooking improved it seems. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see it was her big sister figure giving her a soft smile, she could tell then, that something was troubling Kagura. Tsukuyo turned to Gintoki with a glare and turned her gaze back at Kagura, her eyes growing a bit softer, indicating, Gintoki should address whatever was worrying his daughter.

Gintoki could only sigh, he was getting to old for this. Of course he was happy with the twin and all, even more so that his 'Dia/Block' joke turned into a reality, a prophecy if you might call it. But when you are a parent running on four to five hours of sleep because your precious bundles of joys wouldn't stop screaming at the top of their lungs, you just can't help but want to run away. However he knows that if he so even makes that joke, he would wake up in an empty house with no annoying mirror images crawling and running about with strawberry milk cartons (kiddy size, mind you), making him a proud daddy.

Of course, looking at the Yato girl in front of him filled him with a pride he wouldn't voice out in public. She was after all his first-born. And no argument would change that. She was the reason that he had no hesitance at raising his own kids and one day die surrounded by grandchildren.

He smiled to himself recalling the past event of the last two years. Otae's marriage to the gorilla and the birth of the handsome gorilla spawn, the birth of Dia and Block, the revelation of his precious daughter's affairs with the damn tax robber kid and begrudging blessings he bestowed upon them a good two weeks ago.

But the sad look on her face didn't sit right with him, did that bastard say something stupid to her again? He would think at least marriage would mature that dumbass up a little, but he has been wrong before.

"Kagura, what's wrong?" he asked, treading lightly, the matters were trivial at best, but women were fickle creatures that everyone should be fearful of.

Kagura only shook her head and back to gazing at her half filled cup of tea, her sukunbo packet lay unopened on the table. The shocking sight had Shinpachi choking on his own tea and sputtering at first. Gintoki and Shinpachi shared a look, whatever the matter was, whether trivial or not, deeply upset their third man. Tsukuyo observed the dynamics silently, she was a bystander even though she was "legally" part of the family, she took a look back at the two deeply sleeping children on the futon cuddled up against one another and smiled to herself, never did she imagine herself as a mother, but life was weird like that.

Speaking of children, her attention snapped back to the pretty Yato. Tsukuyo had known something was wrong from the beginning when Kagura walked in, she seemed pale, even more so than usual and with a quiet anger she hadn't seen on the girl ever before. However, she knows not to pry even if she is concerned, when Kagura would feel comfortable, she'd tell them.

"Gin-chan, I am Pregnant." Kagura said in a small voice, so unlike her.

Gintoki only looked at her with a raised eye brow at first and then slowly nodded. He raised his big carton of Strawberry milk to his lips and took a big gulp, slowly the words started making sense.

_Kagura...only married...two weeks...prior engagement with Sougo, unheard of by everyone else._

There was a deafening silence in the comfortable apartment, the atmosphere turning very chilly.

"I think he is cheating on me." Kagura continued, fiddling with the hem of her scarlet cheongsam.

The atmosphere grew even more tense, the milk carton now still tipped on Gintoki's lips was just dropping all the milk, while Shinpachi's right eye twitched, whether in outrage or disbelief, no one could tell.

All Tsukuyo felt was a wind and the sound of her twins disturbed crying, and she sighed to herself, telling herself that everything would be fine as she pulled her son and daughter in her arms and rocked them lightly.

* * *

Okita Sougo felt a chill run down his spine and looked out of his cabin's window, the sky was darkening as if an omen was about to befall somewhere.

He hoped it was Hijikata, but he also hoped that omen left enough of Hijikata for him to finish off by landing the killing blow. He closed the manila envelope he was holding in his hand and dropped it by the table and walked to the open fusuma and giving his body a good stretch, he took a light nap that made him feel deader than usual, plus on top of that he had gotten zero paperwork done.

He didn't worry about it though, he will let the first division or Hijikata-san handle it, after all. The light summer showers were both refreshing and annoying, but now they were more the former. He loosened the cravat around his neck and stretched his neck from side to side, loosening the kinks on his neck, until he spotted something very red coming straight at him with something purple he didn't need to squint to tell what or in this case who it was. He lazily drew his sword, having the decency at keeping it sheathed, to block away his dear wife's enraged and uncalculated attacks.

She was exerting a lot of force, he pondered why and ran a checklist of things he might or might not have done. If he recalled right, he had been the dream husband for the past week, he was kind and considerate and he only thought about adding tabasco to her bland onigiri instead of adding it.

"China, stop." he said in his usual emotionless voice. When the woman wasn't relenting, he took matters to his own hands and parried her parasol out of her grasp. That only took a second for her to launch herself at him, causing them both to hit the ground, though she was on top of him.

"Why?" she nearly screamed in his face. She couldn't take this, how dare he, how could he, she was about to get up and land some major kicks in that pretty boy face of his however she was stopped by arms coming to encircle her midsection, firmly, almost hurting her.

"Let me go! You damn sadist, you think you own me -" her words were cut off by a hand being planted on her mouth.

"You scream too much China, I told you, you would be the perfect person for the job, I need a new siren anyways."

"You bastard, you lied to me, y-you've been poisoning me too."

Okita raised an eyebrow at that, his arms had become a tad bit looser. "Come again?"

Kagura rolled her yes and struggled to get free from his grasp, who does he think he is anyways, she won't waste her time with him, she will leave, file for divorce and take everything he owns, she cackled inwardly, but it was a hollow kind of cackle.

His arms had finally come loose and he was sitting up, his pristine white shirt now muddled with grass stains and mud, she didn't have much time to react, when he pulled her on to his lap, "Now why," he said as he pushed her bangs out of her eyes, "would I be poisoning you?"

The girl on his lap gave no answer.

"More importantly, how? You amanto monster are probably immune to everything."

_Not to a broken heart._

She wanted to kick herself for thinking that, it was the cheesiest and most creepy thing she ever thought of.

"And why would I risk my Child in that process?"

Kagura looked straight at his, surprise etching her expression, "Y-you know? but how?"

Sougo rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time, what a dumb monster girl, "China, you have been throwing up non-stop since the wedding night, you threw up on me last night, not to mention this." he pulled out the piss stick she used yesterday.

"Gross, what the hell, sadist?!" she threw the pregnancy test as far away from her as possible. "Where the hell did you find that?" she asked while rubbing her palms furiously on the grass.

"I facilitate garbage cans."

Kagura called bullshit, he relented, "I sent Zaki to look through the trashcans, i knew sooner or later you'd figure it out, only took you 5 weeks, impressive. I though it'd be the last moment when you would go into labor thinking you needed to take a shit, that you'd find out."

She punched him right in the jaw, something he didn't see coming.

"You cheater! I found your little toy!" She exclaimed, furiously pointing her fingers at him, Sougo froze, thinking exactly the thing she was.

"No," he whispered, "it's a toy, I am not cheating, and I am not a pedophile like danna, that I would need a doggy collar that small." he answered back smartly.

"Liar! You are just covering up for your whore! Well I am leaving you, you bastard, and I am taking everything!" she answered back snidely, she knew the rules, she is entitled to half his pay check, since she gets no real salary as a Yorozuya. It didn't help the broken heart or the broken marriage.

Sougo got up slowly and grasped Kagura by her shoulders, she looked tired and defeated, even if it was a victory theoretically, it was a hollow one. "No, you don't get to leave me China, and there is no one." he stated, in a calm voice, as if this was all as unphasing to him as everything.

Kagura hesitated, "I-I don't believe you, why would you be so nice and act all guilty then?" Sougo only sighed in annoyance, at least he was getting somewhere with cancelling these ridiculous accusations.

"You said you wanted a normal marriage, and only wanted to get married when you find someone you love. I knew about this way before that, we had a shotgun marriage."The last of the sentence fell on her like heavy weight, but it was lifted just as quickly, the sadist would go far enough to remember something she shared while basking in the after glow of casual romping a year before these events took place. What did that say about him?

She accused him of something with a fickle piece of evidence because she was pushing on an inevitable paranoia that had stewed within her since her marriage. She was so inclined to the idea of betrayal and broken promises from her experiences that she didn't realize this, but it was also his fault for being such a moody bastard.

She wrapped her arms around him slowly and leaned her head on his exposed collar-bone. "You remembered?" she asked, it was rhetorical, but it gained her a scoff and an insult, she punched him in the arm and looked at him with her annoyed face again, "What kind of father buys a doggy collar for his kid?"

Sougo only groaned and pulled her in his arms again. Enjoying the feel of the warm, tantalizing breeze and a china girl who fit him perfectly in his arms. He was slightly apprehensive when he found out about the news being confirmed, but he was ready to take it in strides. It couldn't be that bad anyway.

"I told Gin-chan and Shinpachi too."

Then there goes the peace of the evening and possibly his life.

* * *

**Author's note: **This needs a continuation? Yes? No? Throw bricks at me? Leave me a message or a review.

Due to certain circumstances, I might be abandoning this account and continuing Moments and Paper Planes in another account.


	13. Wrong

**All the thanks: **Kurasuchi, Aenied, Redguy221, Happyteehee, KaoArika, spinachsupernova, The wumbologist, ancoxx and all my ghost readers.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's notes and Warnings:** Thank you for encouraging comments on the last story, it means a lot that you guys took the time to leave me a review and those who didn't, thank you for reading the story. I was slightly nervous about writing Okikagu as a major pairing for the other story, but I think I don't give them enough spot light for being my first Gintama ship.

As for the question **Redguy221 **has asked, No Hijikata didn't get demoted, He still puts up with a lot of Sougo's shit, that's all :).

For those of you wondering where I will be relocating to, it's still continued here on FF, I haven't made a separate account for it as of yet, but when I do, I will be transferring it all on to the new account, and you can all continue reading there.

And yes the KonTae spawn is beautiful as are the GinTsu spawns and the soon to come OkiKagu spawn. Beautifully demonic children, so brace yourself Edo.

**Warnings: GENDERBENT OTP SMUT. Sort of.**

* * *

**Moments**

_Prompt#13: Wrong_

Nope. Just nope.

This was not happening and not today of all days, Ginko threw an icy glare over her shoulder to the poker faced Blonde behind her. It was bad enough that he was now a she, but to have his sweet virginal, sometimes tsundere woman, act like a Casanova and grope him on his weak points was just unbelievable.

"Payback." he said simply, and went back to tweaking the fleshy mounds now attached to Ginko's chest. it was oddly arousing and exciting to see her (him) act so bold and start, though most of their previous encounters had ended up with Tsukuyo on top of him, throwing her head back whilst biting that full and peach colored bottom lip as she bobbed up and down on him, and with very swivel of her hips, making him count to ten to calm himself down.

However this time, it was different, and so very wrong. He felt like a massive creep to even enjoy the ministrations happening now, how 'Tsukuo' with those warm, calloused hands was giving pleasure with only the simplest of touches. Ginko swatted away his hand as she tried to move up and out of his lap and get as farther away as possible.

Jeez even Sachan, Or Sa-kun now, isn't as perverted. Proving all efforts of getaway as futile, Ginko resigned to sitting on her man's (shit that sounded so weird) lap, crossing her arms over her chest defensively, only for the asshole to slip his hands beneath and untying the obi in one go. Between being shocked and impressed, she didn't even feel the kimono loosen and sag down her shoulder as a pair of soft lips traced a pattern from her shoulders up to the crook of her neck and gently sucking on the pulse.

Ginko only leans back reveling in the sensation, all defenses down, to hell with it. Tsukuo takes this as a signal to continue, he turns the woman over to face him and kisses her lips lightly. The sensations were like that of before only this time, he had an erection, as odd as that was to say, even in his mind. It was painful enough to make him sloppy and lose himself every time Ginko rubbed their hips together, but not unpleasant.

After minutes of trying to devour each other and Tsukuo's painful revealation on boners, Ginko breaks the kiss, panting. "I get to be on top." she states firmly, while pulling on the tie of Tsukuo's hakama and pulling the shirt off his body and throwing it who knows where. Tsukuo rolls his eyes but otherwise says nothing as he strips himself and her of any other pieces of clothing before bringing her back on his lap.

"That's fine, I have been on top enough times already."

Ginko purses her lips and glares at him for the subtle insult and pushes him down on the futon. The damn wetness was annoying her and shit how was she supposed to do this again, after minutes of struggling and fear of breaking or tearing something, Tsukuo, who was half dying from all the blood in his body being focused on one appendage, flipped them over and slipped himself in her with gentle force only a gentleman can.

Ginko, too lost in the movement, pushed her hips to meet his thrusts, the last thing on her mind being how fucked up it was and how good it felt.

* * *

"I guess no matter what the gender is, I still top." Tsukuo drawled as he brought the spent Ginko to his arms. She only gave him a half hearted slap on the chest before burying herself farther in his arms and nodding off.

Tsukuo only smirks and follows suit, knowing the argument was won.

* * *

OMGGGGG I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THAT, UGGHHHH, I AM SO SORRY kURASUCHI, LIKE REALLY, I HAVE TO POLISH UP MY SMUT WRITING.

**All reviews and messages warm this fangirl's heart!**

Let's do something new, shall we?

First person to Comment of Message me their idea for the next prompt, I will write it.

The next prompt is **Covered.**


End file.
